


Ich bin nicht

by ArianBlodeuwedd



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), wankil studio
Genre: Bullying, Developing Relationship, Disability, Disabled Character, Gen, Give him love, Harassment, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Laink's sister is badass, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Sweet, This child deserves so much love, give them love, she kicks your ass
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianBlodeuwedd/pseuds/ArianBlodeuwedd
Summary: Il n'était pas bizarre, ni étrange. Il n'était qu'un être humain comme un autre, normalement constitué.Alors...Pourquoi tant de problèmes?Pourquoi ils ne comprennaient pas?Il ne voulait pas être comme ça...Il ne voulait pas.
Relationships: Laink/Terracid, Terracid/Laink, Terraink - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

La femme regardait son enfant, assit seul à côté d'elle, préférant regarder son livre d'image que d'aller jouer avec les autres de son âge. Il restait tout le temps à ses côtés, s'accrochant au calme qui se trouvait entre elle et les autres mères, discutant toutes joyeusement, plutôt que l'ambiance plus bruyante et criarde des autres enfants. Au début, elle pensait qu'il était tout à fait normal qu'il soit timide envers les autres, sachant que ça pouvait être intimidant. Mais à bientôt 8 ans, ça l'inquiétait un peu que son fils ne veuille pas rejoindre les autres, bien que les autres mères la rassuraient en disant qu'il était tout simplement un enfant calme et posé. Néanmoins rien n'y faisait, les doutes continuant de la hanter.

Thomas a toujours été un bébé comme n'importe quel autre petit. Il était né en bonne santé, bien qu'il soit assez léger et petit à la naissance, il avait deux bras au bout desquels se trouvaient deux mains avec cinq doigts chacune, des jambes aux petits pieds, deux oreilles... Il était un enfant normalement constitué. Comme n'importe quel bébé, il dormait, mangeait, pleurait pour s'exprimer et grandissait sereinement. 

Pendant sa croissance, il était parfois un peu lent, notamment pour apprendre à s'asseoir tout seul ou ramper. Mais le médecin et le pédiatre déclaraient tous deux que c'était normal, que chaque enfant y allait à son rythme. A deux ans, il ne savait ni marcher, parler et être propre, tout le contraire de sa sœur au même âge. Elle et son mari avaient eu du mal à faire marcher Thomas, continuant à le pousser encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse ses premiers pas. C'était un soulagement lorsque son petit avait produit ses premiers pas titubant, se rassurant qu'il ne tarderait donc pas pour le reste.

Que nenni. 

Il a fallu encore pas mal de temps avant que Thomas ne soit propre, et c'était un acte indispensable si ils voulaient l'inscrire à la maternelle. Voir son enfant tarder à l'être la stressait, le temps la rapprochant de plus en plus de la rentrée de son fils. Elle avait peur que l'école le refuse quand le corps enseignant réaliserait qu'il n'était pas propre. Mais heureusement, trois semaines avant la rentrée, Thomas l'était enfin, arrêtant définitivement les couches. 

Bien que c'était une nouvelle victoire, l'apprentissage de la parole fut bien plus long. Lorsque son fils ait dit son premier mot, "cocoya", elle pensait que le reste viendrait vite, que son langage se développerait normalement. Mais il n'en était rien. Evidemment que Thomas savait parler, mais pas comme un enfant de cinq ans devrait. Son langage de bébé ne l'avait pas quitté, provoquant des difficultés de compréhension pour les autres et parfois elle-même malgré l'habitude. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'organiser des rendez-vous chez un orthophoniste. Ce fut une épreuve longue et épuisante pour Thomas, elle le voyait bien. Mais elle voyait également les efforts que faisait son enfant pour être "comme les autres". Après chaque séance, il sortait de la salle pour la rejoindre, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et répétant ce qu'il avait appris pendant le rendez-vous. 

Ça pouvait paraître agaçant d'entendre son enfant répéter "chocolat" pendant toute la soirée, mais voir le bonheur que ça lui prodiguait de savoir le dire correctement et être félicité pour ses efforts la peinait et la rendait également fière. Fière car elle voyait son fils progresser, heureux de dire quelque chose normalement et en être loué. Mais peinée de voir que son enfant devait produire plus d'efforts que les autres pour une chose censée être aussi banale qu'est la langue. 

Tout cela la faisait souffrir. Elle avait pris rendez-vous chez son médecin, puis le pédiatre et d'autres spécialistes, mais tous déclaraient qu'il n'y avait rien de mal avec son fils, qu'il était juste "lent". Entendre ce mot être utilisé pour qualifier son Thomas lui brisait le cœur, surtout en l'entendant quotidiennement. Mais il y avait un autre mot qu'il la brisait encore plus

_Attardé_

Voilà le terme utilisé par les enseignants de l'école maternelle de son fils lorsque, le soir en venant le chercher, l'employé lui expliquait la journée de Thomas. Entendre que son enfant ne comprenait pas tout de suite les consignes, qu'il fallait lui répéter plusieurs fois et que, même alors, il ne les comprenait pas correctement, laissait un goût amer en bouche. Le sentiment d'être un mauvais parent, d'avoir causé quelque chose qui se répercutait sur son enfant donne à n'importe quel parent une haine et un dégoût de soi. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre quotidiennement les mêmes phrases, encore et encore.

_"Je pense que votre fils a un petit... problème"_

_"Votre enfant est un peu lent pour comprendre les consignes et les réaliser. Aurait-il des antécédents?"_

_"Excusez moi de demander ça mais, serait-il...attardé? Si c'est le cas il vaudrait mieux l'inscrire dans une école spécialisée dans ce genre d'enfants."_

Thomas n'était pas _**attardé**_. 

Son bébé n'était pas _**lent.**_

Son Thomas n'était pas **_différent._**

Il avait juste quelques difficultés en apprentissage, comme n'importe qui peut en avoir, ça ne le rendait en aucun cas différent des autres enfants. Elle avait espéré que tous ces progrès permettraient à son fils de se faire des amis, d'être un peu plus social, mais rien. Après avoir essayé de le convaincre de se lier aux autres enfants, sans succès, elle avait laissé tomber. 

Elle ne souhaitait pas que son enfant reste seul, rejeté par les autres car il n'arrive pas à se mêler à eux. Elle ne voulait que son bonheur. Même si il semblait heureux, elle voyait bien par moment, ses yeux s'assombrir ou se remplir de larmes. 

Elle haïssait ces instants.

Elle en haïssait la cause.

Elle _se_ haïssait.

Comment peut elle être une bonne mère si elle ne peut même pas protéger son petit garçon? Elle est sa mère, elle est censée pouvoir le protéger de tout mal, de toute souffrance.

Alors pourquoi?

**_Pourquoi?_ **

_Pourquoi_ ne peut-elle rien faire?

Elle ne désirait qu'une chose; cacher son petit garçon, le protéger du monde, de tout ce qui peut lui causer du mal. Le tenir pour toujours dans ses bras, le cajolant, le protégeant et l'aimant comme il le mérite. 

Mais ce n'était pas _**possible**_.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve **_idyllique_**.

_**Irréalisable**_.

**_Mais elle continuerait_ ** **_d'espérer_ ** **_._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Il ne voulait pas y aller.

Pas dedans.

C'est ce que le petit garçon se répétait, tenant la main de sa mère, regardant le bâtiment qui se trouvait face à lui. C'était imposant, les murs blancs se dressant devant lui comme des remparts, la grille de la petite cour augmentant ce sentiment d'oppression.

Pourquoi devait il y aller?

Pourquoi devait il quitter sa mère pour être dans un tel endroit?

Il pensait qu'avec sa nouvelle maison, il n'aurait pas à aller dans ce lieu qu'il détestait. Mais sa mère lui avait dit qu'il devait y aller, comme tous ceux de son âge. Il suivit sa mère, entrant à contrecoeur dans le bâtiment.   
L'intérieur était joli, les murs de couleur crème possédaient des porte-manteaux au dessus de petit bancs. Il pouvait voir pleins de couleurs sur les murs, prenant des formes diverses, géométriques ou autres.

Même si c'était joli, il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Beaucoup de choses étaient jolies mais étaient en réalité mauvaises, comme les rosiers de maman. Et ici, ça ne faisait pas exception.

Il voyait d'autres parents, surtout des mères, avec leur enfant et des dames qui travaillaient ici. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, au côté de sa mère, et regarda la dame face à eux. Le petit garçon ne prêta pas attention à la discussion, essayant de retenir ses larmes qu'il sentait monter. Un toucher lui fit lever les yeux vers le visage de sa mère.

"C'est ta nouvelle maîtresse Thomas. Maman doit y aller, mais je reviens te chercher comme prévu à midi d'accord? Tu seras sage?"

Thomas regarda sa mère, arrivant de moins en moins à retenir ses larmes et lui répondit d'une voix tremblotante.

"N-non! Me laisse pas ici! Je veux partir avec toi! Je veux pas être ici! Je veux rester avec toi! Je serais sage promis! Je ferais pas de bêtises! Promis!"

"Thomas, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas possible trésor. Maman doit aller travailler et peut pas t'emmener avec elle."

"S-s'il te plaît maman! Je veux pas! Je veux rester avec toi! Je ne les aime pas! J'aime pas cet endroit! Et les gens sont méchants j'en suis sûr! "

"Je ne peux vraiment pas chaton, ne pleure pas. Maman t'abandonne pas, je reviendrais promis! Tiens, maman te donne son foulard pour que tu ais un peu de moi d'accord? "

"J-j'veux que maman, pas que le foulard... S'il te plaît maman!"

Le petit garçon n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes, s'accrochant à sa mère, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Malheureusement, elle dut y aller après avoir tenter de le rassurer et l'avoir embrassé. Il regardait sa silhouette s'éloigner puis disparaître une fois la porte d'entrée franchise.

Il avait tenté de la suivre, mais la dame qui se trouve être sa nouvelle maîtresse l'en avait empêché, l'attrapant avant qu'il ne s'éloigne complètement. Elle avait tenté de le consoler, sachant que le premier jour est toujours le plus dur. Mais rien à faire. Thomas refusait de se calmer, essayant de s'éloigner de cette femme qui finit par le lâcher.

Il fut amené dans la salle, voyant que d'autres enfants étaient déjà là. Pleurant encore doucement, il ignora les autres et les nombreux jouets colorés et autre matériel, se mettant seul dans un coin. Tenant le foulard de sa mère contre son visage, il respira le parfum familier et doux, profitant encore de la douce chaleur.

Il ne voulait pas que sa mère le laisse ici, dans ce lieu nouveau et inconnu. Il détestait ça. Il était parmi tout cet inconnu, sans rien de familier hormis le bout de tissu. Il espérait que sa mère reviendrait vite et qu'il restera avec elle, rien que tous les deux en attendant que papa et Marie arrivent.

Thomas réussit à se calmer au bout de plusieurs minutes, un petit hoquet lui échappant de temps en temps. Ouvrant son petit sac à dos, il sortit son livre que sa mère lui avait mis. C'était l'un de ses préférés, celui qu'il regardait encore et encore, seul ou non. Enroulant le foulard de sa mère autour de lui, il commença à admirer les différents dragons dessinés sur les pages.

Ça l'apaisait, il y avait quelque chose de familier avec lui. Il avait un peu de sa maison avec lui, dans ce lieu horrible.

C'était réconfortant.

Apaisant.

Mais il dut sortir de ce petit confort lorsque sa nouvelle maîtresse se mit à sa hauteur.

"Tu ne veux pas te jouer avec les autres Thomas? Tu pourrais te faire pleins de nouveaux copains! Ce serait bien!"

"Non... Je veux pas..."

"Pourquoi? Tu es encore triste? Mais pourtant c'est bien de se faire des copains!"

"Je les aime pas... j'en veux pas de copains."

"Tu dois encore bouder, mais tu dois laisser tes affaires. On va faire un atelier peinture. Tu vas aimer, viens."

Le petit garçon fut obligé de la suivre, mais ne quitta pas pour autant ses affaires. Il avait refusé d'enlever son sac du dos et le foulard. Il dut donc s'asseoir avec mais il s'en fichait. La maîtresse leur laissait s'asseoir où ils voulaient, faisant ainsi les autres enfants parler et se chahuter pour les places.  
Thomas s'était mis dans l'un des coins, en bout de table. Il n'aimait pas être entouré de personnes quand il était à table, voulant un maximum d'espace.

Chacun reçu une grande feuille et un pinceau, les pots de peinture se trouvant au centre de chaque table. Par chance, il en avait des petits, puisqu'il était le seul de ce côté. Mais le rangement ne lui convenait pas. Le noir se trouvait entre le vert et le bleu. Le noir devait toujours être à la fin! Avec le blanc!

Réorganisant comme ça lui plaisait, le petit garçon fut content de son organisation. Prenant un pinceau, il le trempa dans le rose, commençant à peindre. Ça le calmait et lui plaisait de peindre, lui donnant toujours une certaine relaxation. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne prêtait plus attention au bruit.

Néanmoins, il préférait le faire avec sa mère. A chaque fois qu'il peignait, elle mettait une douce musique, une qui ne lui faisait pas mal à la tête. C'était toujours une musique un peu lente, qui ne part pas dans les aigus, mais pas dans les graves non plus. Quand il n'y en avait pas, elle ouvrait la fenêtre pour laisser entrer les bruits de l'extérieur.

C'était agréable d'entendre les animaux faire du bruit. Vivant à la périphérie de la petite ville, il y avait peu de bruit de voitures, prodiguant ainsi un calme reposant.

Mais il n'était pas avec sa mère. Il n'était pas à la maison. Il était ici, dans ce lieu bruyant avec tous ces inconnus.

Il avait mal à la tête.

Le bruit lui faisait mal.

Se reconcentrant sur sa peinture, Thomas traça des courbes, faisant attention à ne pas trembler ni dépasser. Continuant jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini, il trempa son pinceau dans l'eau puis dans le pot de peinture rose. Il aimait le bruit que faisait la peinture quand on plongeait un pinceau dedans, il trouvait ça reposant. Recouvrant ce qui restait de blanc, il se sentit être de plus en plus fier au fur et à mesure. S'arrêtant, il l'admira un moment. Il avait hâte de le montrer à sa mère, il espère qu'elle l'accrochera! 

Après cet atelier peinture, ils durent tous se laver les mains chacun leur tour. Se mettant en fin de file, il attendit patiemment. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il put enfin passer. D'abord l'eau,

4 secondes. 

Puis le savon.

25 secondes.

Et enfin rincer.

4 secondes. 

Et pour finir, sécher.

17 secondes.

A la fin du lavage, il se fit un peu gronder. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si il n'aime pas se sécher les mains avec la même serviette que les autres et préférait donc utiliser son t-shirt. Peu importe, c'était l'heure du goûter selon la dame. Se rendant en classe, il regarda l'horloge accroché au mur et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le goûter! La grande aiguille était pas encore sur le gros dix et la petite non plus! Il refusait de prendre son goûter tant que ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Ignorant les dames lui demandant ce qu'il se passait, il patienta, attendant calmement que les deux aiguilles se rejoignent. Là! Maintenant! C'était enfin la bonne heure! Le petit garçon sortit de son petit sac un sandwich avec du pain de mie, sa briquette de jus de pomme, sa gourde et sa banane. 

La gourde à gauche.

La briquette à droite, face à la gourde, parfaitement alignées.

Le sandwich en fasse de lui.

La banane à droite. 

Content de sa disposition, il déballa son sandwich et commença à manger la croûte par le bas, remontant à droite puis passant à gauche avant de finir par celle du haut. Ceci étant fait, il put manger tranquillement, entrecoupant ses bouchées par des gorgées de son jus. Thomas détestait le jus de pomme, sentir la pulpe de l'orange le repoussait et le goût...

Autre chose que le garçon n'aimait pas, c'est qu'on le brusque à se dépêcher, et tout le bruit autour. Avoir autant de brouhaha le gênait, l'empêchant de profiter pleinement du goût de son goûter. Une fois finit, Thomas put quitter la table, s'éloignant pour rejoindre son coin et reprit son livre. 

Le petit garçon espérait que midi viendrait vite, n'en pouvant déjà plus de cet endroit. Il sait qu'il n'est pas vraiment sociable, comme il l'entendait souvent. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne savait pas comment interagir avec ceux de son âge. Au début ça va, mais il fait ou dit toujours un truc qui ne va pas, faisant que les autres ne veulent plus être avec lui. Il n'y pouvait rien si leur logique était bizarre! 

Il essayait.

Encore.

Et encore. 

**_Toujours._ **

Mais ça ne servait à rien, ça se répétait à chaque fois, laissant le petit garçon toujours plus abattu que la fois précédente. Tant qu'il avait maman, papa et Marie, ça lui va, rien ne lui importait d'autre. Et puis il avait ses livres et ses quelques jouets, ça lui suffit amplement. Au moins il n'avait pas à faire attention et il savait que personne ne le disputera pour faire différemment.

_Peu importe si il restait seul_

_Il ne veut plus être disputé_

_Il ne veut plus être repoussé_

_Il ne veut plus être ignoré_

_Il ne veut plus_ **_souffrir._**

L'heure de midi arriva enfin, Thomas guettant par la fenêtre, espérant apercevoir sa mère. Trépignant d'impatience en la voyant, il attendit sur le pas de la porte de la classe, ne pouvant sortir. 

Enfin sa mère était là.

Elle l'emmènerait loin de ce lieu horrible,

A la maison.

Rien de mal ne se passera là-bas.

Courant vers sa mère, le petit garçon passa ses bras autour d'elle, se mettant à pleurer. Se sentant être soulevé, il s'agrippa au cou de son parent, enfouissant son visage contre elle. Son odeur la calmait, cachant les autres odeurs qu'il n'aimait pas. 

Ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui se passait entre sa mère et la dame, Thomas resta ainsi, le visage caché, pleurant de soulagement. Sentant qu'ils s'éloignaient de cet endroit, il pleura plus fort.

Enfin il partait d'ici

A la maison,

Avec maman.

**_Son petit monde._ **


	3. Chapter 3

Les vacances se terminaient, mettant petit à petit fin à la période préférée des élèves, amenant doucement la terrible rentrée des classes. Pour cette occasion, Thomas avait accompagné sa mère au magasin de chaussures pour en prendre des toutes neuves. Le petit garçon n'aimait pas vraiment les chaussures, surtout les fermées. Sentir ses pieds être en prison n'était pas agréable, en plus de sentir les coutures de chaussettes avec le rebord qui gratte la cheville. 

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester en chaussures ouvertes toute l'année? Elles étaient plus agréables que les fermées et au moins, il n'avait pas de mal à les mettre. En entrant dans le magasin, il suivit sa mère jusqu'au rayon pour enfants. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi pour les garçons, il devait y avoir des super-héros partout. Il n'était pas fan des super-héros, les trouvant sans profondeur et tous pareils. 

Ne regardant pas devant lui, il se cogna contre sa mère qui semblait amusé de le voir regarder partout. Ils commencèrent la recherche d'une paire neuve qui lui conviendrait. Quand il voulut prendre une paire, sa mère l'en empêcha.

"Pourquoi j'peux pas les prendre?"

"Car tu ne vas plus avoir de chaussures avec des scratch."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu dois prendre des chaussures de grand."

"C'est pa'c'que j'vais entrer à l'école des grands?"

"Oui c'est ça! Et pour ça il te faut des chaussures qui seront bien pour ton école!"

"Ok maman!"

Reprenant sa recherche, le petit garçon mit du temps avant de trouver. Il rapporta une paire de chaussures de ville d'une jolie couleur marron. Un fois l'essayage fait, le duo put repartir.

Pourtant, cette paire de chaussures ne sera pas que joie et admiration.

Thomas était assis sur une marche de son escalier, attendant sa mère. Les sourcils froncés, il fixa ses nouvelles chaussures. Comme toute paire neuve, celle-ci était belle mais pas confortable. Il voulait déjà les enlever et reprendre celles ouvertes. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Sa mère vint enfin vers lui, se mettant à sa hauteur et lui prit un pied.

"Je vais te montrer comment faire les lacets. Tu verras c'est facile, regarde bien d'accord ? Alors tu dois tenir tes lacets de cette manière, avec ces doigts. Ensuite, tu fais le début d'un nœud avec mais sans en faire un complètement. Tu comprends jusque là ?"

Voyant un hochement de la tête de son fils, elle continua.

"Bien! Alors maintenant, tu vas faire une boucle comme ça. Puis avec l'autre partie, tu la passes dans le trou du lapin et-"

"Mais y a pas de trou de lapin."

"Ce n'est qu'une image Thomas, pas un vrai trou."

"Mais ça peut pas être une image non plus ! Y a pas de dessin !"

"Ce n'est qu'une expression Thomas, c'est pour de faux."

"Alors pourquoi dire ça ? C'est pas un trou de lapin, même pour de faux puisque c'est des lacets de chaussures et que-"

"Ce n'est pas important, regarde juste ce que je fais d'accord? Maintenant, tu dois faire ça puis ensuite tirer doucement pour fermer. Et voilà ! Maintenant essaye!"

Thomas regarda son autre pied et essaya de faire pareil. Le faux nœud, il put le faire, mais le reste...

Devait-il passer en dessous ou dessus ?

Une boucle ou faire les deux?

Un noeud avant ou après ? Ou les deux?

Il n'arrivait pas à répéter ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Pourtant il avait tout regardé alors pourquoi il n'y arrive pas?

C'était pourtant simple.

Voyant que son fils n'arrivait pas à le faire, la mère fit le lacet , répétant les gestes précédents. Lui prenant la main, elle le guida dans la voiture, le rassurant en expliquant que c'était normal,que la prochaine fois ça ira.

_Il_ _espérait_ _qu'elle_ _avait_ _raison_ _._

_\------------------------_

_Elle_ _avait_ _tord_ _._

Ça faisait trois mois qu'il était rentré à l'école primaire, en classe de CP avec un gentil monsieur, maître Arthur.

Thomas était content d'apprendre et de devenir un peu plus comme un grand, comme papa et maman et Marie.

Il apprenait à lire, compter, écrire, calculer, fier que ses parents soient contents de lui.

Mais il fallait toujours une tâche d'ombre sur le tableau.

Thomas avait remarqué qu'il était souvent le dernier, peu importe quoi. Il avait fallu de nombreux efforts pour qu'il arrive à retenir son alphabet et lire les mots correctement. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures assit sur une chaise à apprendre, sans pause et finissant souvent en larmes.

Écrire, ça il y arrivait! Le problème, c'est qu'il était trop lent et son écriture difficile à lire, même si ses camarades s'étaient tous améliorés. Lui, personne ne savait différencier ses "a" de ses "o" ou "u", de même pour les "d", "t", "cl" ou "u", "v", sauf lui. Sinon il était le meilleur en orthographe ! Ça il en était fier! Mais écrire le fatiguait. Il fallait aller vite pour tout recopier et il finissait toujours avec des douleurs, passant souvent le weekend et les fins de journées sans pouvoir bouger son poignet.

Le pire... C'était sans doute les chiffres. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses tables de multiplication, les chiffres dansant dans sa tête dans une cacophonie qui lui donnait des migraines. Il ne comprenait pas non plus la logique derrière tout ça. Pourquoi une multiplication par 0 ça fait 0? Si il y a un objet et qu'on le multiplie par 0, ça devrait faire 1 puisque l'objet est toujours là. Et les chiffres se ressemblent trop, le 2 et le 5 par exemple, ou le 1 et 7. Mais le pire restaient les 3, 8, 9 et 0. Et dès qu'il devait compter, il n'avait jamais le même résultat.

C'était énervant et frustrant.

Être obligé de faire plus d'efforts que les autres et essayer de suivre le rythme fatiguaient le petit garçon, aussi bien sur le plan psychologique que physique.

La fatigue était constante, le dévorant petit à petit, mais il tenait le coup, voulant continuer à rendre fier ses parents.

Cependant, il en voulait un peu à sa mère. Elle lui avait dit qu'il réussirait à faire ses lacets, qu'il serait un grand.

_Mais_ _elle_ _a_ _menti_ _._

Thomas avait beau essayé, il n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois qu'il devait mettre ses chaussures, il était obligé de demander à ce qu'on lui fasse.

Il se sentait gêné, honteux même. Il était le seul en cp à ne pas savoir les faire. A chaque fois qu'ils se défaisaient, il était dans l'obligation de demander à un adulte de les lui refaire.

Mais il avait arrêté face aux moqueries des autres. Maintenant, dès qu'ils étaient défaits, il glissait les deux bouts dans ses chaussures pour cacher. Mais les moqueries n'arrêtaient pas.

_Bébé_ _._

_Idiot_ _._

_Incapable._

_Imbécile_ _._

_Attardé_ _._

Posant une main sur sa poitrine, agrippant son pull, le petit garçon n'eut qu'une pensée.

_Pourquoi_ _ça_ _fait_ _mal_ _?_


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas avait maintenant 9 ans, et désormais en classe de CM1. Depuis l'entrée en primaire, chaque année il faisait des efforts conséquents pour réussir à suivre le rythme. Mais il était fier. Il était peut être dans la moyenne ou un peu au dessus, mais il n'était jamais menacé de redoublement.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire ses devoirs le soir, exténué par tous les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir dans la journée pour écrire tout en regardant le tableau ou en écoutant le maître et essayant de comprendre la leçon.

Cette fatigue entraînait de plus en plus d'erreurs dans ses gestes, le faisant tomber ou l'amenant à laisser échapper des mains les objets qu'il tenait, amenant souvent à la casse.

Il se faisait souvent gronder pour être aussi maladroit. Mais il n'y pouvait rien si ses mains et le reste de son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir.

Il détestait ça.

Pourquoi les gens ne comprenaient pas ?

Il voulait pleurer, il voulait laisser s'échapper ces petites gouttes de pluie salées. Les laisser couler pour montrer qu'il a mal.

Que ça fait mal de subir ça.

Mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer.

On lui disait que les grands ne peuvent plus pleurer car c'est que pour les bébés ou les filles.

C'est idiot.

Si il a mal et veut pleurer, alors pourquoi il n'a pas le droit ? Il n'était pas un robot.

Il était un humain comme les autres, comme papa, maman et Marie.

Alors pourquoi les filles avaient le droit et pas lui ?

C'est idiot.

Pourquoi les gens sont aussi idiots pour décider de ça ? Tout le monde devrait avoir le droit de le faire.

On lui avait dit que c'était pour être fort.

Pourtant, maman avait dit que même les forts pouvaient pleurer.

Alors pourquoi ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas. A l'école, il se faisait embêter pour ça.

Alors il a arrêté de pleurer.

Ou plutôt, il le faisait encore.

Mais seulement enfermé dans les toilettes de l'école.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était moqué sur ça.

Mais il savait que maman était au courant. Elle se mordait toujours la lèvre quand elle voyait que ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges.

Alors à la maison, il avait toujours le droit à sa tasse de lait, collé contre maman devant un dessin animé ou un livre.

_D'abord le lait versé dans la tasse Winnie._

_Faire chauffer 2 minutes 36_

_Puis 3 petites cuillères de chocolat en poudre._

_Remuer 10 fois. 5 à droite, 5 à gauche._

Maman savait toujours comment le rendre heureux.

Il l'aimait tellement.

Elle était sa fille préférée.

Mais il n'aimait pas que maman travaille. Il sait qu'elle aime ça, enseigner l'anglais et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, créer des liens.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à aimer ça.

À chaque fois que sa mère partait au travail, il avait l'impression qu'on la lui prenait, qu'on essayait de lui voler sa mère.

_Qu'on essayait de lui voler son amour._

Il se sentait délaissé lorsque sa mère ne pouvait pas passer trop de temps avec lui, corrigeant encore et encore des copies, préparant ses cours.

Néanmoins, il comprenait qu'elle faisait ça car elle aimait son travail.

Alors il ne voulait pas la déranger.

Il avait arrêté de lui demander de l'aide pour ses cheveux, même si il n'arrivait pas à se coiffer.

Il ne lui demandait plus de l'aider à préparer son sac, encaissant le sermon quand il oubliait quelque chose.

Fini les demandes pour préparer ses vêtements. Tant pis si les autres élèves se moquaient parfois de lui car ce n'était pas coordonné ou qu'il avait deux chaussettes différentes.

Terminé la demande quotidienne de lacer ses lacets, supportant les autres qui l'embêtaient après avoir perdu sa chaussure, faute de les avoir noué.

_Adieu les câlins du soir et le bisou de bonne nuit, maman étant trop fatiguée, et ne voulant pas la déranger._

Ça faisait mal, et il voulait pleurer à chaque fois. Chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose tout seul, c'était un pas de plus qui l'éloignait de sa mère.

Petit à petit, il s'éloignait d'elle, parlant de moins en moins de choses personnelles.

Il ne disait plus qu'il n'aimait pas le maïs, la regardant lui en mettre dans l'assiette.

Il ne déclarait plus fièrement ou honteusement la note qu'il a eu au dernier contrôle.

Il ne rappelait plus à sa mère que c'est sa sœur qui aime les croissants, pas lui, fixant la viennoiserie qu'il tenait.

_Il ne lui disait plus "je t'aime"._

C'était douloureux, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il voulait pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas.

Maintenant, il restait de moins en moins dans sa maison. Il avait eu le courage d'aller tout seul dehors.

Même si les autres enfants du quartier jouaient tous ensembles, il n'arrivait pas à les joindre.

Il essayait pourtant, de faire ce petit pas, puis le suivant, et ce, jusqu'à arriver à eux.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il ne voulait pas être moqué comme certains le fond à l'école.

Et puis... _De toute façon, il était toujours seul._

Il n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Peut être des connaissances, et encore. Mais jamais quelqu'un d'assez proche pour qu'il l'appelle "ami".

Il avait essayé de s'en faire, voyant que ça faisait de la peine à sa mère que personne ne l'invite à leur anniversaire.

_Et qu'il n'avait personne à inviter pour le sien._

Alors, pour sa mère, il avait essayé, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Plusieurs fois Thomas avait pleuré de tristesse et surtout de frustration.

Pourquoi les autres y arrivaient et pas lui ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de mal ?

_Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?_

Alors, c'est pour cette raison que, lorsque le petit garçon sortait, il n'y avait personne.

Personne pour sonner chez lui et demander si il pouvait sortir.

Personne pour crier à sa fenêtre de venir jouer.

Personne qui l'attendait impatiemment qu'il arrive pour ensuite courir jouer jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

_Personne._

Même si ça faisait mal, il s'y était habitué. Et puis ça avait du bon, il n'y avait jamais de dispute, et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il aimait prendre sa petite épée en bois que son père lui avait fait et courir jusqu'aux champs.

Il jouait souvent à l'aventurier, essayant de découvrir de nouveaux secrets et trésors, battant les méchants qui essayaient de détruire la faune... Mais il respectait toujours la consigne de ses parents de ne jamais aller plus loin que le gros marronnier.

Ici, tout était calme et joli. Il y avait des champs partout, mêlés avec des petits bois. Il aimait donner l'herbe au cheval qui broutait parfois dans le champs. Il était grand mais gentil, il aimait le caresser une fois qu'il était habitué à lui.

Et puis, grâce aux cerisiers juste à côté, il pouvait manger quand il avait faim, s'asseyant sur une souche. Il aimait cueillir les cerises et les manger. Elles étaient bonnes, bien meilleures que celles du magasin.

Et personne ne connaissait l'endroit, seulement lui et sa mère à qui il avait montré et avait aussitôt cueilli des cerises pour en faire une tarte.

Au moins ici, il n'y avait pas de bruit fort, ni beaucoup de bruit. Il détestait quand, en classe, tout le monde parlait en même temps. Il ne savait pas qui écouter, et ça lui faisait mal aux oreilles et à la tête.

Ici, il y avait juste le bruit des insectes et des feuillages, secoués par la brise, parfois accompagné par les sabots du cheval ou son hennissement.

En plus de sa gourde Snoopy, il avait toujours son cahier de dessin et de quoi dessiner.

Cela lui permettait de faire une carte de ses découvertes ou de dessiner ce qu'il voyait. Il n'était pas le meilleur, mais il essayait et persévérait.

Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir très longtemps son crayon, il était fier de voir qu'il avait fait de son mieux. De plus, personne pouvait critiquer, disant que c'est moche ou autre.

Il aimait rester à cet endroit jusqu'à ce que sa montre bippe, le signalant qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

_Toujours 20 minutes avant le couvre-feu._

_10 minutes pour avoir le temps de rentrer._

_Toujours rentrée 10 minutes avant l'heure._

_18h50._

Son père lui avait acheté une montre qui pouvait bipper, ayant remarqué qu'il avait du mal à se retrouver avec les heures. Et surtout en voyant qu'il voulait que tout soit précis en ce qui concerne le temps.

_Toujours avoir les 10 minutes pour rentrer à 18h40._

Jouer dehors l'amusait beaucoup, bien que ça ne remplaçait pas ses livres ou sa console.

Et même si il le faisait pour ne pas être avec sa mère, ça laissait toujours un petit pincement.

Il était peut être bizarre, puisque les autres enfants n'étaient pas comme lui.

Il avait remarqué ça.

Mais il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal?_


	5. Chapter 5

Dernière année de primaire et bientôt le collège.

C'était la pensée qui angoissait Thomas.

À 11 ans, il s'en sortait dans sa classe de CM2, lui procurant un sentiment de fierté.

Il avait toujours du mal, mais il doublait encore les efforts qu'il effectuait. Il voulait que ses parents soient fiers de lui.

Mais tout ce stress avait un impact sur lui, fragilisant sa santé, le faisant ainsi tomber fréquemment malade. Ça pouvait aller du simple rhume à une angine ou une grippe violente.

Il détestait cet état de mal-être, s'en voulant d'être faible ainsi et d'inquiéter ses parents, les gênant en les obligeant à prendre un jour de repos pois s'occuper de lui.

Mais à chaque journée de maladie, c'était une journée de cours qu'il ratait. Donc une journée en plus à rattraper.

C'était vicieux.

Mais ce qui l'angoissait cette année, c'est que ça serait sa dernière année. Sa toute dernière fois en primaire pour aller "chez les grands".

Il ne voulait pas aller au collège.

Il ne voulait pas changer d'établissement.

Changer lui faisait peur.

Il y avait tant d'inconnues à prendre en compte, à anticiper, et des imprévus.

Même si sa sœur lui avait promis de veiller sur lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Il savait que la mentalité n'était pas la même, que les gens pouvaient devenir plus violents et plus imprévisibles.

Il ne voulait pas y aller.

Il avait supplié ses parents pour ne pas s'y rendre, mais ils avaient refusé net, expliquant qu'à son âge la scolarité est obligatoire et qu'ils voulaient qu'il ait un avenir.

Le garçon s'était alors réfugié dans sa chambre, essayant de retenir ses larmes, en vain.

Pourquoi ses parents ne comprenaient ils pas qu'il ne voulait pas y aller

Qu'il n'y _pouvait_ pas ?

Son père était venu plus tard le chercher pour le repas, mais il avait refusé, disant qu'il n'avait pas faim. L'homme devait comprendre qu'il voulait rester seul puisqu'il n'insista pas et referma doucement la porte. 

Le bouclé avait passé le reste de sa soirée dans son lit, recroquevillé sous la couverture, laissant par moment ses larmes couler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait autant. Ses parents et sa soeur avaient raison, ce n'est qu'un changement de classe et c'était obligatoire. 

Mais il ne voulait pas. 

Il ne connaîtrait personne là-bas, hormis sa soeur. Ses amis ne seront pas dans le même établissement que lui.

Enfin... "Amis" est un bien grand mot, "camarades" correspondait mieux pour désigner des personnes partageant des cours avec lui et avec qui il discutait de temps en temps.

Au final ça revenait au même,

_Il n'avait personne._

**~ ~**

Le grand jour était arrivé: l'entrée au collège.

Thomas redoutait tant ce jour et il était finalement là. Durant toute la nuit, il n'avait pu fermer les yeux, l'anxiété et la peur le tourmentant. Les larmes étaient revenues plusieurs fois, accompagnées de tremblement dans ses mains. Mais il était resté silencieux. Silencieux et seul dans sa chambre sombre. 

L'obscurité habituellement si apaisante semblait grandir et s'approcher de lui, l'étouffant doucement dans ses bras sombres. Il se retenait d'aller dans la chambre de ses parents, en larmes. Il n'était plus un bébé, il avait 11 ans et devait donc arrêter d'agir comme un enfant. 

Ainsi, il était resté dans la pièce sombre.

Seul et tremblant, pleurant silencieusement.

La lumière du soleil, habituellement douloureuse pour lui, semblait être à la fois un réconfort, le sortant des ténèbres, et un glas, annonçant le début de la terrible journée qui l'attendait.

Il avait essayé de manger, mais impossible. La nourriture semblait être du verre dans sa bouche trop sèche. Son ventre refusait d'avaler quoique ce soit, se tordant sur lui-même. La nausée le prenait, mais il se retenait comme il pouvait de ne pas venir.  
Au final, il ne réussit qu'à avaler un verre d'eau et un petit biscuit.

Pour son premier jour, ce fut sa mère qui l'accompagna dans ce lieu inconnu. Chaque mètre parcouru en voiture ne faisait qu'augmenter son anxiété vis-à-vis de ce "grand tournant" dans sa scolarité.

Le chemin de la voiture jusqu'à la cour lui semblait flou, comme entouré d'une brume lui cachant le chemin.

Il était trop tard pour partir, il était déjà au centre de la cour, parmi les autres élèves, les parents, majoritairement des mères, se trouvaient sur le côté, les laissant attendre le début de la répartition.

La directrice s'avança et monta sur une petite estrade, micro en main.

Thomas n'écouta pas, tentant de se calmer et de garder une respiration normale.  
Être entouré par tant d'inconnus l'angoissait, lui donnant la sensation d'étouffer.

Un frôlement le fit se tendre. Un frisson le parcourut. Il détestait cette sensation. Il se sentait agressé par ce toucher. Il voulait passer ses bras autour de lui, comme une armure protectrice contre ces inconnus. Mais cela ne servirait à rien.

Glissant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, il frotta de son pouce ses doigts, lui apportant un semblant de confort, ne pouvant pas bouger les mains dans tous les sens.  
Thomas essayait de se retenir de les bouger, sachant par expérience que les autres trouveraient ça bizarre.

_Il en avait tellement envie._

_Mais il ne pouvait_ **_pas._ **

Le jeune garçon tenta de se concentrer sur la directrice, sur ses paroles, avec grand mal. Il réussit à discerner son nom. S'avançant d'un pas tremblant, il rejoignit le groupe qui constituera sa classe. Une fois à l'arrière du groupe, il chercha sa mère du regard, en vain.

Il avait besoin de voir sa mère, de voir son regard et son sourire tournés vers lui. Ça le réconfortait toujours. Malheureusement, rien ne pouvait calmer son anxiété et sa terreur.

Sa nouvelle classe s'éloigna du rassemblement, dirigé par le professeur principal. Il réussit à avoir une place au fond, à côté d'une jeune fille châtain clair.

Cela le rassura un peu d'avoir une place tout au fond. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas de regard sur lui ni de gens dans son dos. Il n'aimait pas ça, la raison étant qu'il ne pouvait pas se protéger en cas de besoin.  
Ça semblait stupide, mais il avait _besoin_ d'avoir tout le monde dans sa vision.

Sa panique revint quand le boucle réalisa que chacun devait se présenter un par un. Certes, ce n'était pas debout au tableau devant la classe, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il devait le faire devant tous.

Au fur et à mesure des présentations, son tour se rapprocha. Il essaya de rester tranquille, triturant ses mains sous son bureau, allant même jusqu'à se griffer jusqu'à sang. Malheureusement, ce fut enfin à son tour.   
Se levant, il fit une présentation brève, espérant que ça ira.

"T-Thomas Itturalde. 11 ans."

Se rasseyant, il lâcha un petit soupir tremblant, maintenant soulagé que ce soit fini. Mais il voyait bien que ça ne convenait pas au professeur qui espérait mieux.

Tant pis.

Il avait déjà fait l'effort de parler assez fort et de ne pas paniquer devant les autres.

C'était trop pour lui.

Le reste de l'heure se passa calmement. Le professeur principal était amical mais gardait une certaine autorité.

Thomas voyait bien que des petits groupes se formaient petit à petit, discutant avec leurs voisins ou avec le prof qui leur parlait.

Un soupir se fit entendre à côté de lui, le faisant de sentir mal.  
Sa voisine semblait ennuyée qu'il ne lui parle pas, contrairement aux autres.

Le problème n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas parler ( _enfin si, un peu)_ mais qu'il ne savait pas comment initier la discussion.  
Une légère toux se fit entendre de la place à côté, ne faisant qu'empirer son mal-être.

" Bon, je suis Roxanne, ravie de te connaître."

"Thomas."

Les deux élèves s'étaient tournés vers l'autre, bien que seule la fille le fixait, Thomas n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux.

À la place, ils étaient fixés sur la main qui lui était tendue. Cependant, il ne fit aucun geste pour la serrer.  
Cela semblait être une erreur au vu des sourcils se fonçant, la main s'abaissant doucement.

"... Et tu vis où ?"

"Pas loin."

Ses phrases courtes ne semblaient pas enchanter la fille, ni son absence de question. Lui lançant un regard noir, elle se détourna.

"C'est bon j'ai compris."

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle lui adressa pour toute la durée du cours.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Ce n'était pas malpoli de ne pas poser de questions. Et puis il ne l'a pas ignoré puisqu'il lui a répondu à chaque fois.

Thomas ne comprenait pas.

Mais ce n'était pas nouveau.

Le reste se passa sans encombre, dans un doux brouhaha contrairement au silence entourant Thomas.

Il savait que ça se passerait comme les années précédentes, qu'il ne se ferait aucun ami.

Comme chaque année, il sera le dernier choisi pour les groupes, imposés ou non.

Comme à chaque fois, il sera ignoré et isolé des autres par le silence et l'ignorance.

Comme toujours , il sera _seul._

Il ne savait pas comment se sentir à ce sujet. D'une part il était un peu soulagé car il n'aura pas à interagir avec les autres. D'autre part, ça fera de la peine à ses parents et sa sœur, et cette solitude et les regards des autres lui feront mal.

Néanmoins ça allait, il suppose. 

Le bouclé avait passé le temps restant à griffonner sur sa feuille, entourant ses écrits de dessins grotesques et plutôt mauvais. Se concentrer sur cela lui permettait de faire fi des autres l'entourant et du léger brouhaha, le prof continuant d'expliquer l'année scolaire qui allait se dérouler.

La sonnerie sonna le glas de cette demie-journée de rentrée. Les élèves se précipitant tous vers la sortie, heureux de quitter cet endroit, des petits groupes se formant et s'agglutinant pour en former un tas immense au portail.

Thomas attendait que ses camarades sortent, ne voulant pas se faire toucher voire bousculer par les autres. Prenant son temps pour ranger ses affaires, ignorant le regard du professeur sur son dos. Le jeune garçon fut soulagé de voir qu'il y avait moins de monde, lui permettant de se déplacer agréablement.

Néanmoins, la tension dans ses épaules ne le quittera pas tant qu'il ne sera pas chez lui.

Dans sa chambre.

Dans un lieu qui lui apporte du réconfort et de la sécurité, de la familiarité. 

Montant dans la voiture de sa mère, une fois l'avoir trouvé, il se laissa aller à ses pensées. 

_Cette année allait être longue._


	6. Chapter 6

Le collège était vraiment différent du primaire. Du moins, on se rend compte plus rapidement de certaines choses.

Le jeune garçon avait rapidement réalisé que des groupes se formaient, imposant un certain mouvement social dans l'établissement. 

Il avait essayé de se mettre dans quelques groupes, mais sans succès. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas. A chaque fois, quelque se passait et qui finissait par contrarier les autres. L'exemple le plus parlant, c'était son regard. Ça contrariait toujours les autres. 

Ce n'est pas de sa faute si il n'arrive pas à fixer les gens dans les yeux. Il essayait mais finissait toujours par détourner le regard. Cela amenait à un quiproquo, ses interlocuteurs pensant qu'il ne les écoutait pas, s'en fichant de ce qu'ils disaient. 

Pourtant, il les écoutait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne regarde pas dans les yeux que les mots lui échappent. 

Les professeurs aussi, ils étaient exactement pareils. Lui reprochant de ne jamais les regarder dans les yeux. Et même si il le faisait, ils s'exclamaient en disant qu'il "ose les regarder dans les yeux".

Il ne comprenait pas.

Les gens étaient si contradictoires.

Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, on lui faisait constamment des reproches.

Deux mois.

C'était le temps qu'il avait passé ici depuis la rentrée.

_Et il était déjà si fatigué._

~~~

Ça a empiré.

Le collège ne faisait qu'empirer.

Thomas était désormais en cinquième.

Il pensait qu'il s'habituerait.

Ô combien il avait tord.

Les mots s'étaient endurcis, se transformant peu à peu en insultes et adoptant parfois un style plus morbide.

Les coups avaient fait leurs apparitions.

De même que pour les coups bas.

Le pire c'était le sport.

Personne ne le voulait.

Il n'arrivait pas à attraper correctement la balle. Il ne comprenait pas clairement et instantanément les consignes. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés. Son corps refusait de lui obéir.

Et ça l'énervait.

Les autres élèves profitaient du cours pour lui faire du mal. Profitant des moyens mis à disposition pour l'attaquer. Plus d'une fois il s'était pris "accidentellement" une balle en pleine figure, faisant saigner ainsi son nez. Il devait par conséquent cacher les preuves à ses parents.

Ils se moquaient de ses gestes.

Ils le ridiculisaient sur sa taille.

Ils le raillaient sur ses lacets non faits.

Ils se moquaient de son incompétence.

À force, sa mère avait tout découvert. Du moins les blessures. Et semblait suspicieuse lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il tombait mais que c'était rien. Elle avait demandé au médecin une ordonnance définitive, après y avoir été pour une énième entorse au poignet.

Mine de rien, Thomas était soulagé. Il n'aurait plus à faire cette _torture_ avec sa classe.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tout s'arrêta.  
Au contraire.

Ils étaient devenus plus virulents, allant jusqu'à le traiter de _salop_ e ou de _suceuse,_ simplement parce qu'il a eu la meilleure note à la dictée, n'ayant donc pas besoin de la refaire contrairement aux autres.

Thomas ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'en prenaient ainsi à lui. Il essayait de comprendre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y avait aucune réponse logique pour expliquer ces faits.

Ses yeux fixaient ses affaires, jetées dans les escaliers et sans aucun doute piétinées au vu des marques de chaussures dessus.

Posant le pied sur une marche, Thomas n'entendit pas un garçon de sa classe arriver derrière lui. 

Mais il sentit les deux mains se poser sur son dos et appuyer brusquement dessus. Il n'eut le temps de comprendre, chutant dans les escaliers et se retrouvant parmi ses affaires.

Ses oreilles lui firent comprendre que c'était une farce, à en témoigner les nombreux rires un peu plus haut.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Son bras droit aussi. Il vit qu'il avait un angle un peu anormal.

Ah.

Il s'était à nouveau casser quelques choses.

Se redressant une fois le silence revenu, il ramassa doucement ses affaires, maintenant son membre blessé contre lui.

Il était habitué, et pourtant...   
_Pourquoi cette chose en lui, lui faisait si mal ?_

_~~~_

Sa situation dégénèra également à la maison. Il parlait de moins en moins et portait constamment des manches longues. Sa faim se réduisait également. Mais il se forçait à se nourrir. Il devait bien ça à sa famille.

Il continuait d'avoir de bonnes notes pour tout cacher. Il se faisait également souvent passer pour malade afin d'éviter les cours.

Cependant, c'était en partie vrai. Il était réellement malade. Chaque matin ce poids énorme lui pesait, remplissant son estomac et faisant ainsi remonter tout cet acide dans sa gorge.

La perspective de retourner là-bas le terrifiait. Il avait essayé de le dire à un professeur, mais ça n'avait rien fait. Ce dernier disant que ça forge le caractère, que ce n'est qu'un jeu d'enfant.

C'était donc un jeu de le pousser et de le blesser ?

C'est vrai que, à en entendre les rires, ça amuse de voir quelqu'un chuter. 

Par conséquent, Thomas s'était réfugié sur internet. Oh il connaissait bien la dangerosité de ce divertissement. Mais faire des recherches, discuter sur des forums en lien avec sa passion le calmait, le réconfortait.

Et dernièrement, il parlait énormément avec ce _Terracid_.

Ils passaient autant de temps que possible sur le forum, à discuter ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien. Néanmoins, chacun gardait un peu de mystères par rapport à sa vie privée. Ce qui était normal. Mais il aimait bien lire Terracid râler sur le fait qu'il avait mangé des pâtes au fromage, détestant avec passion ce dernier ingrédient.

Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils jouaient ensemble, ce qui relaxait énormément Thomas.

La première fois qu'ils avaient joué ensembles, Thomas redoutait un peu de mettre le micro. Il craignait que sa voix soit signe de moquerie, une autre joyeuseté du collège.

Mais Terracid s'en fichait, lui disant que ça lui faisait plaisir d'enfin entendre sa voix. Plaisantant même sur le fait qu'il était rassuré qu'il ne soit pas Roger, 56 ans et prédateur sexuel sur internet. 

Thomas avait compris que c'était une blague, à en entendre le rire de Terra. Il lui avait retourné ce sentiment.

Ça le remplissait de joie d'enfin poser quelque chose sur ce pseudonyme. Même si ce n'était qu'une voix, ça ne faisait que donner plus de concret à Terracid.

Bien entendu il n'en avait pas parlé à ses parents. Il craignait que, par soucis pour lui, ils ne lui interdisent de parler avec Terracid. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il avait besoin de lui.

C'était son oxygène dans cet océan oppressant.

Thomas ferait tout pour garder son petit bonheur le plus longtemps possible.

Vint enfin le jour où il pu _enfin_ voir à quoi ressemblait Terracid. Il était seul à la maison après être rentré plus tôt. Son compagnon virtuel lui avait proposé de mettre la cam, maintenant qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient réellement le même âge.

Thomas avait un peu craint ce moment également. Et si Terracid le trouvait repoussant ? Qu'il se moquait de ses cheveux ? Ou de son visage ?

Même si il paraît confiant, il cachait en réalité de nombreuses craintes. Ce stress l'oppressait, mais il fallait le faire.

Au nombre de trois, chacun alluma sa cam, ayant hâte de voir l'autre personne avec qui il conversait depuis un bon moment.

Thomas regarda un peu fasciné l'écran de chargement de la cam qui laissa enfin apparaître un visage jeune.

Il observa chaque détail de l'autre garçon, remarquant sa mâchoire un peu particulière, ses joues assez fines mais contenant encore un peu de traits enfantins. Sa coupe était coupée court, dégageant ses oreilles, contrairement à lui. Il pouvait même percevoir une petite boucle d'oreille à l'une d'elles.

Néanmoins, ce qui attira le plus Thomas, ce furent ses yeux d'un joli bleu, un bleu apaisant. Il aimait le bleu, cette couleur le calmait. Elle ne l'agressait pas et oui rappelait des jolies choses. Mais son sourire attira aussi Thomas. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur comme les autres.

C'était...  
Un sourire de joie.

Un sourire de joie _pour Thomas._

Hormis sa famille, personne ne lui avait souri ainsi.

Il en était ému.

Thomas lui rendit un sourire, bien que le sien devait être maladroit.

"T'as de sacrés cheveux ! Ça fait plaisir de enfin mettre un visage sur ton nom Laink !"

Un soulagement envahi le dénommé "Laink", heureux que l'autre garçon soit content de le voir.

"Ça fait aussi plaisir de te voir Terra ! Maintenant je sais que le grand Terracid a une boucle d'oreille !"

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient parlé, faisant oublier à Thomas l'arrivée de ses parents. L'entrée de sa mère dans sa chambre le surprit.

" Thomas ? À qui tu parles ? "

Se retournant brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de sa mère portant un panier de linge.  
La panique l'envahit. Et si sa mère refusait qu'il reparle à Terra ? Qu'elle n'accepte pas ?

Alors que la panique grimpait, il faillit rater la réponse de son compagnon, cette dernière le figeant sur place.

"Bonjour madame ! J'suis Damien ! Un ami de votre fils !"

A ces mots, sa mère eut un grand sourire, répondant avec joie à Damien qui discuta un moment avec elle avant de repartir.

Thomas se retourna vers le dénommé Damien, le fixant avec un peu de crainte.

" Ami ? "

" Bah ouais, depuis le temps qu'on parle ensembles, je pense qu'on a dépassé le stade de connaissances. Mais si tu veux pas-"

"Tu rigoles ?! Bien sûr que je veux être ami avec toi ! C'est juste--wow! Je m'y attendais pas !"

" Ah ? C'est si étonnant ?"

"Bah ouais ! T'es le premier ami que j'ai ! Bien entendu que je serais super heureux !"

Thomas était si heureux à cette nouvelle qu'il ne remarqua pas l'expression chamboulée de son nouvel ami, ce dernier reprenant vite son sourire.

"Alors je ferais de mon mieux pour être le meilleur ami que t'as !"

"Ça, ça sera facile !" 

_Thomas avait enfin son premier ami._   
_Un ami qu'il chérirait._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ça allait mieux._

Depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Terracid, qu'il avait pu mettre un visage sur son "ami virtuel", il se sentait heureux.

Pour la première depuis des années, il avait quelqu'un qu'il pouvait tout simplement appeler,

_Ami._

Sa mère en était également heureuse, voulant en parler à son père mais Thomas avait refusé. Le jeune garçon voulait encore garder son ami que pour lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce mot.

Néanmoins, la réalité était toujours aussi dure.

Il se faisait toujours harceler au collège.

Les coups ne s'étaient pas arrêtés.

Mais ça allait.

Il avait Terracid maintenant.

_Il avait Damien._

Il lui envoyait des messages dès qu'il pouvait, se réfugiant dans la maigre sécurité que lui offrait une cabine des toilettes.

Les récréations étaient bien plus amusantes avec _Damien._

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, s'amusant des plus petites choses.

Ces petits moments de bonheur étaient des trésors pour Thomas.

Il les chérit tant.

_Mais il ne lui dirait jamais._

Jamais il ne pourrait avouer sa vie au collège à Damien.

Comment pourrait il lui avouer qu'il se fait harceler ? Battre ?

_Il en avait tellement honte._

Alors le jeune homme se taisait. Il fermait la porte de ses sombres secrets, désirant les garder le plus loin possible de son trésor.

Une personne de plus à qui cacher.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient parlé de la sexualité en classe. Thomas avait entendu certains utiliser le mot "gueen", ou il ne sait quel terme. Il avait alors questionné sur le sens.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il eut, ce fut des moqueries.

Et des insultes.

Il ne savait pas ce que "pédale" voulait dire. Il savait que c'était une partie d'un vélo, mais pourquoi l'utiliser dans ce cas ?

Encore un terme pour le désigner. Un de plus dans une longue liste.

Comme chaque jour, Thomas rentrait en bus, s'asseyant seul, juste derrière le chauffeur. C'était la seule place de sûre.

Comme chaque fois, il vérifiait que chaque marque était bien cachée. Que ses cheveux étaient plus ou moins corrects, camouflant les tirages qu'ils ont subi.

Comme chaque arrivée, devant la porte de sa maison, il vérifiait que ses joues n'étaient pas rouges que la moindre trace de larmes avait disparu.

Comme chaque rentrée de l'école, il mit un sourire sur ses lèvres et pénétra dans sa maison.

_Le lieu de ses mensonges._

Une fois assuré que ses devoirs étaient bien finis, il fit son sac et sortit un petit carnet de sous son lit.

Thomas savait que ça pouvait faire "fifille" d' avoir un carnet où écrire, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi. Si il avait besoin de se soulager, autant écrire quelque part.

Tout ce qu'il s'interdisait de dire, de révéler, tout était là dedans.

Son désir de partir.

Son désir de révéler à ses proches.

La honte immense qui l'habitait et l'en empêchait.

Ses tyrans, qui ne faisaient ça "que pour rire".

L'ignorance du corps enseignant face aux preuves pourtant irréfutables.

Les marques et les conséquences du "jeu" impitoyable et cruel, le subissant jour après jour.

Sa terreur de devoir retourner dans cet enfer, son couteau s'enfonçant dans ses entrailles.

Son souhait que quelque chose arrive au bus qui le prenait chaque matin.

_Sa volonté d'en finir._

_Une bonne fois pour toute._

Thomas ne pouvait pas arrêter les perles qui glissaient, se brisant sur le papier, faisant ainsi une tâche humide.

Il n'y arrivait pas.

Chaque jour il écrivait dedans, détaillant chaque supplice qu'il subissait.

_Chaque douleur._

La fatigue le submergeait toujours après chaque page écrite. Comme si le cahier aspirait les maigres forces qu'il lui restait.

Une fois le carnet refermé, il se changea, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans ses vêtements trempés.

Il espérait juste que, être resté suffisamment longtemps, le ferait tomber malade.

Ça lui évitera pendant 2 ou 3 jours ce quotidien infernal.

D'un pas lent, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers son ordinateur, l'allumant avec l'espoir que son compagnon serait là.

La petite crainte qu'il ne soit pas là, ne voulant plus lui parler, restait toujours présente.

Mais s'envolait aussitôt que le statut _en ligne_ de Terracid s'affichait.

Allumant la caméra, comme à chaque fois depuis la première découverte face à face, Thomas avait un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Sourire qui s'effaça de celles de Terracid à la vue qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.

Thomas avait oublié de remettre du maquillage.

Cet oubli avait des conséquences.

Les yeux de Terracid s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils découvraient le physique de son ami.

Une fleur s'épanouissait sur son visage. Ses pétales prenant lentement une teinte bleue inquiétante. Une des extrémités caressait dangereusement le coin de l'œil droit de Thomas.

Une autre fleurissait, à en croire la légère teinte bleue qui dépassait du col de son t-shirt. Ça se voyait qu'il avait tenté de le dissimuler.

Sa lèvre inférieur s'était ouverte. Sa plaie donnant un résultat laid et presque grotesque à cette partie habituellement fine du jeune garçon.

Les coups ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter là. Ils étaient partout sur son corps, corps caché sous cette couche large de vêtement.

Ces couleurs sombres sur la peau pâle donnaient un résultat inquiétant et lugubre.

Malsain.

Heureusement pour lui, il ne voyait pas le bandage qui entourait le poignet si fin de Thomas.

Le jeune garçon perdit lentement son sourire face au visage de son ami. Le regard pesant lui fit comprendre qu'il avait oublié de camoufler les preuves.

D'une voix hésitante, il tenta de rattraper la casse.

"Hey Terracid ! Comment vas-"

"Putain mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!"

"C'est rien, je suis juste tombé. Je t'ai jamais dit que j'étais aussi mala-"

"Te fous pas d'ma gueule ! Tombé ?! Mais t'as vu dans quel état qu't'es ?! Me prends pas pour un con ! Dis moi la vérité."

Il ne voulait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

Il allait le perdre si il le lui disait. Terracid ne voudrait plus jamais être ami avec lui. Il le rejettera et l'oubliera. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

" Thomas..."

Le susnommé le savait. À l'entente de son prénom, il savait.

Il avait perdu.

Son barrage se brisa, les craquelures se regroupant en une immense brèche.

Les larmes lui revenaient aux yeux. Essayant tant de bien que de mal à les retenir ce fut vain.

Il devait avoir l'air pitoyable, à pleurer ainsi devant l'autre garçon.

"Ne...ne me laisse pas... Je t'en supplie, m'abandonne pas. Je suis désolé. Je ferais de mon mieux, je cacherai mieux la prochaine fois. Pardon. Je suis désolé. M'abandonne pas. S'il te plaît. Me laisse pas, je-je..."

"Thomas. Regarde moi."

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût dans le regard bleu. Il ne voulait pas savoir que Terracid le rejetait. Il voulait encore se laisser bercer dans cette douce illusion.

_Encore un peu. Encore une fois avant le final._

" Thomas. Regarde moi s'il te plaît."

À la voix suppliante, le boucle releva la tête, écartant doucement ses doigts pour voir à travers.

"Peux tu enlever tes mains s'te plaît ? Je voudrais parler avec Thomas, pas des doigts. Voilà, c'est bien."

Ses mains étaient désormais sur ses genoux, empoignant son pantalon, anticipant déjà le rejet.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser Thomas. T'es un gars super, t'es drôle et j'aime ton humour. J'aime passer du temps avec toi et parler de tout et de rien. Ça fait du bien de parler avec toi. Et je serais qu'une merde si je te laissais dans un tel état. Je suis pas aussi "mielleux" mais rien qu'une fois, je le serais, parce que c'est toi. Écoute, t'es mon ami et ça va continuer comme ça. Maintenant, en tant qu'ami, tu vas tout me dire. "

Les pleurs reprirent. La seule différence : ce fut de soulagement.

Terracid ne le quittait pas.

Il avait encore son ami.

Il était si heureux.

Terracid lui faisait confiance, alors il lui rendrait la pareille.

Se calmant comme il pue, il réunit ses forces. Inspirant profondément, le jeune garçon commença à tout raconter.

De ses soucis à l'école maternelle jusqu'à maintenant.

De son absence totale d'amis jusqu'à son isolement volontaire par ses camarades.

Des moqueries aux brimades.

De ses affaires dégradées à ses chutes orchestrées dans les escaliers.

De sa maigre tentative d'avoir de l'aide et de l'ignorance volontaire du corps enseignant.

Tout y passa.

Thomas due prendre des pauses, l'émotion devenant trop lourde. Terracid ne l'interrompit à aucun moment, le laissant aller à son rythme et restant dans un silence pendant ses pauses.

À la fin de son épreuve, Thomas se sentait vidé. Mais étrangement, un sentiment de légèreté le prit. Peut-être dû au défoulement qu'il venait de faire.

Ça faisait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. À une personne qui ne juge pas, qui apporte du soutien. Il avait tellement de chance d'avoir une personne comme ça.

"Thomas, il faut que t'en parles. Ça devient grave là ! Un jour ils vont finir par te tuer ! Ils ont même déjà commencé !"

"Je peux pas... Je peux pas."

"Je sais que t'as honte, que tu te sens horrifié et honteux de le dire à tes parents. Mais il le faut ! T'as vu dans quel état ça te met ?! T'es pas censé connaître ça ! Personne n'est censé subir ça ! T'es pas tout seul Thomas... Je suis là. Je te laisserai pas tomber. "

Les larmes qu'il pensait ne plus avoir revinrent. Il était ému par la tirade de son ami.

Mais il avait raison.

Il devait en parler.

Mais il avait peur.

Il était terrifié.

Et si ses parents et sa sœur avaient honte de lui ? Que c'était bien de sa faute et qu'il le méritait ?

Néanmoins...

Terr- Damien avait raison.

Thomas allait devoir en parler à ses parents.

_Pourvu que tout ira bien._


	8. Chapter 8

Il se sentait mal.

Il n'était qu'un lâche.

Thomas ne cessait de se répéter ces mots, se disant qu'il les méritait. Il n'avait pas pu avouer à ses parents ce qui se passait.

Un sentiment de dégoût le prit. Envers les autres élèves pour faire ce qu'ils lui font subir, le corps enseignant qui ferme les yeux sur tout, le chauffeur de bus qui ne daigne pas les arrêter...

Et surtout, dégouté de lui-même.

Il n'était qu'un lâche, un faible qui ne savait même pas se défendre. Il restait là, à pleurer sur sa personne alors que d'autres ont des problèmes bien plus grave.

Il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait promis à Damien: révéler la vérité à ses parents.

Il redoutait de voir la déception envahir leurs yeux, le jugeant d'un air de désapprobation.

Il craignait de voir l'amour de ses parents lui être retiré. Il ne supporterait pas de voir les personnes qui lui sont chères, lui tourner le dos.

Dès qu'il avait rebroussé le chemin, le jeune garçon s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, s'enfermant à l'intérieur.

Thomas s'était assis derrière son lit, pris entre les étagères et son grand lit, la porte le bloquant à la vue de quiconque si elle s'ouvrait.

Depuis tout petit, dès que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne faisait que s'isoler un peu plus des autres. Allant même jusqu'à se cacher pour ne pas être trouvé.

L'envie de retrousser des manches le tiraillait. Il en avait tellement envie. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer la découverte de l'état de ses bras.

Machinalement, sa main alla gratter le poignet, prenant, au fur et à mesure, un rythme plus soutenu, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Il devait gratter.

Il devait enlever cette sensation que lui procurait cette manche sur son bras.

Il devait **absolument** la faire disparaître.

Son regard assista à l'arrachage frénétique de croûtes parcourant sa chair, laissant place aux plaies à vif.

Petit à petit, des gouttes vermeilles firent leur apparition, peignant de leur couleur sombre la peau et les ongles de l'adolescent.

Automatiquement, sa main laissa place à l'autre, répétant le même spectacle.

Ça faisait du bien.

Même si il n'arrivait pas à finir le spectacle, il pouvait donner un semblant de fin.

_\------------_

_Pourquoi?_

Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle décidé de ranger leurs chambres pendant leur absence ?

Pourquoi s'était-elle attardé sur ce carnet à l'apparence si simple ?

_Pourquoi le tenait-elle devant lui, attendant un mot de sa part ?_

Thomas était dévasté.

Sa mère avait tout découvert.

C'était fini.

Et il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

"Thomas. Explique moi. Maintenant."

Le regard de sa mère, mêlé à celui de son père, pesait sur lui.

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

"Pourquoi as-tu ça ?"

"Réponds moi Thomas. Je veux la vérité."

"C'est rien, juste un truc d'ado."

Faisant un pas vers sa mère, il tendit le bras pour lui reprendre le gardien de ses secrets.

Malheureux, ce geste fit légèrement remonter sa manche.

Mais c'était déjà trop.

D'un geste vif, sa mère lui saisit le poignet, le maintenant fermement.

Tournant l'intérieur du poignet vers elle, elle remonta la manche.

À sa plus grande horreur.

Il ne voulait pas que ses parents le découvrent.

Surtout pas sa mère.

Il n'osait pas tirer sur son poignet, encore fragilisé par la chute qu'il a eu plus tôt dans la journée.

Fermant les yeux, il entendit le halètement choqué de son père. Mais rien de sa mère.

"Thomas. Regarde moi, s'il te plaît."

N'osant lui désobéir, il ouvrit lentement ses paupières, ne pouvant désormais plus fuir.

Son regard rencontra celui tourmenté de sa mère.

"Thomas... Dis moi ce qu'il se passe... Pourquoi fais tu..."

Ils savaient tous les trois ce qu'elle voulait dire par cette phrase.

"C'est rien je te dis."

"Ce n'est pas rien ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?!"

"Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte ! Ça fait depuis octobre que je le fais, alors c'est sûr que je sais ce que je fais !"

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit.

Une expression horrifiée prit place sur les visages de ses parents, leur teint devenant blême.

De même que pour Thomas.

" Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit ? "

"... "

" Thomas... "

" Parce que personne n'aurait rien fait... "

Ces mots ne furent qu'un murmure, pourtant bien bruyant dans cette pièce.

"Quoi ?!"

" Parce que personne n'a rien fait et ne fera jamais rien ! Alors je vois pas en quoi ça choque !"

"Thomas ! On parle quand même d'envies de suicide ! Ce n'est pas rien !"

"Et alors ? Tout le monde serait bien heureux sans moi !"

"Ne dis pas ça. C'est faux !"

"Ah ouais ? Pourtant c'est la vérité ! Vous êtes toujours attristés quand vous voyez Marie ramener des amis ou aller chez eux, sortir avec, alors que votre fils n'a jamais eu ça !"

"Thomas, c'est-"

"Tu crois que je les entendais pas les parents des autres à chaque réunion ou sorties d'école ? Que ce soit avant ou maintenant. On vous a toujours critiqué à cause de moi ! Car je suis juste" le gamin attardé ", trop con pour parler et être avec les autres ! Vous croyez que je les entendais pas quand ils disaient que vous auriez dû vous débarrasser de moi ?!"

"Thomas! N'écoute pas ça ! C'est faux ce qu'ils disent, on t'aime et ça ne changera rien !"

"Pourtant j'aurai préféré que tu avorte ! Au moins j'aurai pas aussi mal ! J'aurai pas ce dégoût car j'aurai pas réussir à faire le pas !"

"Ne pense pas à ça ! Ta mère et moi on t'aime et-"

"Et pourtant ça m'a pas protégé ! Tu crois que c'est votre amour qui me protège des coups et des insultes ?"

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus tremblante, la boule dans sa gorge grossissant, l'empêchant de tester stable.

Sa vue s'embua, signe que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant ses parents.

Il ne voulait pas.

Ses mains vinrent cacher son visage, dissimuler toutes preuves incriminantes, espérant cacher ce pitoyable spectacle à ses parents.

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas juste mourir en paix comme tout le monde ?"

Cette dernière fissure brisa définitivement le barrage qu'il avait su minutieusement construit.

Son corps se mit à trembler, rythmé par les sanglots qui lui échappaient.   
L'adolescent refusait de dégager ses mains de son visage.

Il craignait de découvrir les visages déçus de ses parents. De découvrir qu'il avait définitivement perdu leur confiance et amour. 

De doux bras vinrent l'enrouler afin de le tirer contre un corps. A l'odeur, c'était sa mère. Une de ses mains vint se loger dans ses cheveux, lui caressant tendrement la tête.

Ce geste ne fit que le bouleverser encore plus. 

_Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu en finir ?_


	9. Chapter 9

_C'était insupportable._

C'était la seule phrase que se répétait Thomas en boucle dans sa tête.

Depuis la découverte de son carnet et de ses scarifications par ses parents, tant de choses se sont déroulées.

Ses parents avaient tous les deux porté plainte contre les principaux intimidateurs. Les gendarmes n'avaient pas semblé choqué par cette action, mais perplexes quand ils apprirent l'identité des coupables.  
En même temps, c'est pas tous les jours que des parents portaient plainte contre des mineurs.

Mais ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. Ils étaient allés jusqu'au bureau du directeur, exigeant que leur fils change de classe immédiatement. Au premier abord, ce dernier a refusé, justifiant par le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de "raisons valables" pour effectuer le changement de classe. Néanmoins, il accepta de suite lorsque sa mère menaça de ne pas emmener Thomas en cours jusqu'à ce que le changement soit effectué. 

Thomas ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents s'étaient pris autant la tête sur cette affaire puisque rien n'a changé. Il était toujours mis à l'écart et moqué. Le seul avantage c'est qu'il ne subissait plus autant de coup. Bien sûr il était parfois bousculé et chutait parfois, mais c'était mieux que les chutes dans les escaliers et les innombrables entorses qu'il avait avant. 

Ses parents avaient fait en sorte qu'il n'aille en cours que le matin et rentrait le midi pour y rester. Mais il ne faut pas croire qu'il glandait à la maison. Le mardi après-midi il avait histoire-géographie, et le jeudi après-midi était réservé aux sciences. 

Chaque matin, il continuait d'aller en cours, l'inconfortable poids restant bien logé dans son ventre, grossissant à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du collège. Chaque jour, il espérait que la sonnerie de fin de matinée sonne le glas. 

Les deux professeurs faisant cours chez lui étaient amicaux, parlant sans hausser la voix et prenant le temps de lui expliquer. Thomas aimait ces moments car dès qu'il voulait parler, il était encouragé et ne se faisait pas moralisé car "il divague". Au contraire, les deux professeurs semblaient aimer qu'il soit aussi attentif et curieux. Ça se passait tellement bien qu'il avait même bien commencé le programme de quatrième dans les deux matières. 

Néanmoins, il y a des choses que l'adolescent ne comprenait pas.

La première étant ce que sa mère ramenait chaque soir en rentrant du collège. Elle lui passait les cours, évidemment, mais également des mots de ses "camarades de classe".

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. 

Il voulait être en colère. Surtout en voyant les mots qui indiquaient "qu'il leur manquait", "qu'ils avaient hâte qu'il revienne", certains donnant même des numéros de téléphone et expliquant qu'"ils sont ses amis". 

Si ils l'étaient, pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien fait?

Pourquoi l'avaient-ils brimé? 

Il détestait l'hypocrisie. 

Il la _haïssait_.

La deuxième chose qu'il détestait, c'était les rendez-vous chez le psy. Il n'aimait pas y aller. Il y avait des jouets partout, jamais rangés. Il n'aimait pas ça. Puis la texture des murs et le bruit de ses chaussures contre le sol le gênaient également. 

Mais ce qu'il détestait surtout, c'était le psy lui-même. C'était un homme quelconque, assis derrière le bureau, face à lui. Il n'arrêtait pas d'écrire quelque chose sur son carnet durant leurs séances, ne s'arrêtant que pour lui poser des questions et l'observer. 

Cependant, Thomas n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

Peut-être parce qu'il était également le psy' de deux de ses harceleurs.

Ou est-ce parce qu'il est un parfait inconnu. 

Dans les deux cas, Thomas ne lui faisait pas confiance, ne désirant donc pas lui parler. 

Durant ses rendez-vous, l'adolescent ne faisait que deux choses: dessiner sur les feuilles à disposition, ou regarder par la fenêtre. Dans les deux cas, il ignorait l'adulte face à lui.

Il sait qu'il est censé lui parler, répondre à ses questions et laisser libre à sa parole. Mais il refusait. Il savait que ça frustrait le psy' et ses parents, mais il n'y arrivait pas. 

Thomas n'arrivait tout simplement pas à expliciter ce qu'il ressentait, à extérioriser ses pensées. Il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude, il gardait tout pour lui jusqu'à ce que le vase déborde. 

Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était Damien. 

Avec lui, il arrivait à parler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il ne lui disait pas tout, mais c'était déjà bien plus qu'avec le psy' ou sa famille. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme était le seul point stable dans sa vie pour le moment chamboulé. Au collège il était identifié comme "le jeune suicidaire", sa famille semblait marcher sur des coquilles d'œufs avec lui, et le psy' insistant dans son regard. 

Bien entendu, Damien s'était inquiété pour lui, et semblait encore l'être, mais il ne le pressait aucunement. Ils passaient leur temps ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien, à jouer et à rire. Tout était bien plus léger avec Damien. 

Ça faisait du bien. Il se sentait tellement chanceux et heureux de connaître Damien et d'être ami avec lui. La pensée de cette amitié lui réchauffait toujours le cœur. C'est peut-être cette amitié qui l'aidait à ne pas perdre pieds dans cette situation bien tremblotante. 

_Il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça._

_**~~~~** _

_C'était étrange._

Depuis l'annonce de la mutation de sa mère dans un autre établissement, la maison se remplissait peu à peu de cartons, et la date du déménagement se rapprochait en même temps que la chaleur de l'été. 

Thomas avait été un peu frustré que l'ordinateur de sa chambre soit mis en carton. Il sait que c'est idiot de l'être pour si peu, mais c'était comme si on lui retirait Damien. Il était sans doute possessif de son tout premier et unique ami. Néanmoins, il comprenait et aidait à faire les cartons. 

Au début c'était étrange. La texture du carton le gênait, surtout lorsqu'un de ses ongles grattait accidentellement contre le carton, lui provoquant un frisson désagréable et une sensation pas vraiment appréciable. Le chatterton n'était pas facile d'emploi pendant les premières tentatives, mais heureusement, ses parents ou sa sœur s'occupait surtout de les monter et les fermer. Lui, il aidait surtout en rangeant correctement les affaires. 

Pendant les préparations, Thomas ne cessait d'être déconcentré de sa tâche dès qu'il trouvait quelque chose. Ça pouvait aller des vieilles cartes pokémon aux quelques tomes de bandes dessinées qu'il retrouvait ou avait le désir soudain de les relire. 

C'était également l'occasion pour faire le tri dans les affaires, en particulier les vêtements avec l'aide précise de sa mère. Sans même avoir besoin d'essayer la plupart des vêtements, elle savait ce qui lui allait encore ou non. 

Il était également heureux de ne pas avoir beaucoup de jouets. Contrairement aux autres enfants, il n'en avait pas vraiment. Bien entendu, il en possédait, mais pas autant. Il préférait plutôt les livres, ce qui remplissaient rapidement plusieurs cartons. 

Sans qu'il ne vit le temps passer, le jour J arriva enfin. Des hommes assez bien bâtis, arrivés en immense camion, vinrent charger les cartons dans le véhicule. Son père les aidait comme il put ainsi que sa mère qui finissait les derniers petits détails. Sa sœur et lui étaient à première vue intrigués par le spectacle, et bientôt, il fut tout seul à les observer, sa sœur préférant aller aider.

Le jeune adolescent n'osait pas s'approcher, préférant rester dans un coin, à demi caché, à observer ce spectacle. Il ne les connaissait pas et se sentait intimidé. Il guettait le moindre fait et geste de ces inconnus sur son territoire. A cette pensée, il se sentit comme un animal surveillant de possibles ennemis. 

Ses parents proposèrent même aux hommes de déjeuner avec eux, le menu de ce midi étant grillades et salades. Par habitude, Thomas s'était mis en bout de table, juste à côté de sa mère, analysant discrètement les inconnus. Ça pouvait gêner, mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi puisqu'il était chez lui et était dans son droit, selon lui bien entendu. 

Le repas était convivial, ses parents discutant avec les déménageurs, qui les remerciaient encore pour ce déjeuner, sa sœur, au premier abord timide et un peu réservée, se joignit assez vite à la discussion.

Thomas se sentait un peu "hors propos". Il était mal à l'aise à cette table, sans doute parce qu'ils n'étaient plus quatre mais facilement une dizaine. Il y avait aussi trop de bruits, lui donnant un léger mal de tête. Il avait juste envie de quitter la table mais n'osait pas. Heureusement pour lui, habitué à son attitude silencieuse dans ce genre de cas, sa mère l'autorisa gentiment de prendre son dessert hors de table. 

N'attendant pas une seconde, il alla prendre sa glace pistache-chocolat et se posa par terre, dans le jardin. Ce coin était déjà plus calme, et le soleil ne lui éblouissait pas autant les yeux. Mangeant pensivement sa glace, mille et une pensées lui venaient en tête.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'anticiper ce qui se passera une fois qu'ils partiront. Même si ses parents leur disaient que c'était une expérience et une nouvelle aventure, Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de cet inconnu qui se dressait. 

Est-ce qu'il arrivera à s'intégrer, à se faire des amis? Ou, au contraire, l'histoire se répétera t-elle? Et si son comportement ne faisait qu'empirer les choses? Il ne voulait pas embêter ses parents avec son attitude. 

_Il espérait juste que ce sera une nouvelle chance qui réussira._


	10. Chapter 10

Ça y est, il est enfin dans une nouvelle maison.

Ça lui faisait un peu drôle de passer d'un petit patelin à une grande ville. Pas qu'il crache dessus, mais c'est beaucoup de changements.

Ici, il y a beaucoup de bruits de véhicules, bien que ce soit bien mieux desservi que le patelin. Il y avait également, plus d'habitants, tout à fait normal.

Thomas avait aménagé ici au début des grandes vacances. Cela lui laissait donc le temps de s'habituer à son nouvel environnement.

Ses parents lui avaient déjà montré son nouvel établissement pour la rentrée prochaine. Ils avaient fait en sorte d'effectuer plusieurs fois le trajet afin qu'il retienne bien le chemin.

Il avait réussi à le retenir, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que le moment viendra le plus tard possible. 

_Mais c'est vain d'espérer une telle chose._

_~~~~_

Le jour J était finalement arrivé. Le poids dans son ventre était bien trop lourd, et également familier. Peu importe que la rentrée soit un évènement annuel, cela le dérangeait toujours.

Thomas fixa du regard sa nouvelle classe, angoissé à l'idée d'intégrer une classe inconnue.   
Il redoutait que l'histoire se répète, et qu'il finisse comme avant.

Comme toujours, il s'installa au fond de la salle et attendit que le professeur commence son discours habituel.

La journée entière se passa normalement, et dans la solitude. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il en avait l'habitude.   
Il était soulagé que son père lui ait préparé un repas, ne désirant pas manger dans le brouhaha qu'était la cafétéria.

Durant ce instant de pause, l'adolescent se laissa guidé par ses pensées.   
Il réfléchissait au sujet de tout ce qui s'était jusqu'à présent, après le déménagement. Ils avaient emménagé dans une maison, pas si différente déjà précédente.

Dès qu'ils s'étaient installés, ses parents avaient immédiatement cherché un nouveau psychologue, désirant que leur fils aille mieux.

Le psychologue que ses parents avaient trouvé était en réalité une femme. Plutôt jeune, à la carnation bronzée, elle semblait ferme mais dégageait une sorte d'aura qui mettait à l'aise.

Les premières séances, Thomas n'avait pas parlé, refusant de la regarder dans les yeux, tripotant ses doigts ou un bout de t-shirt.   
Néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas laissée abattre. Au lieu d'insister avec des questions et de presser comme le premier psychologue, elle posait deux ou trois questions à différents intervalles, plutôt longs. Le temps passait entre chaque question, mais elle préférait le laisser aller à son rythme.

Elle ne perdait jamais son sourire calme, et n'hésitait pas à mentionner, par-ci par-là, quelques cas qu'elle a eu, qui étaient similaires à lui mais uniques.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui en parlait, mais ça le réconfortait. Réconfortant dans le sens où il ne se sentait pas idiot d'avoir ce genre de problèmes, qu'il n'était pas jugé ni prit de haut comme avec le premier psychologue.

Son regard n'était pas pesant quand il préférait dessiner des choses plutôt que de parler. Dès qu'il finissait, elle fixait son dessin et n'hésitait pas à dire les aspects aussi bien négatifs que positifs.

Au fil du temps, Thomas devint à l'aise avec cette femme, Mme Sanguini, commençant à parler petit à petit.

Il lui parlait de choses banales et au premier abord impersonnels. La psychologue le laissait aller à son rythme, l'écoutant et racontant quelques anecdotes en lien ou posant des questions, mais n'insistant en aucun cas.

Néanmoins, il lui arrivait qu'il était de mauvais humeur, n'ayant aucun désir de discuter. Lors d'une de ces séances, il avait légèrement craqué, lâchant une pique blessante à la femme.   
Réalisant son erreur, il s'est de suite excusé, honteux de s'être défoulé sur elle.

Au lieu de subir des reproches, elle n'avait été que compréhensive, déclarant que chaque être humain craque un moment ou un autre, et que c'était plutôt une bonne chose dans son cas.

En parlant de son cas, il avait surpris une bride d'une conversation entre son père et la psychologue. Habituellement, il ne s'en préoccupait aucunement, mais il se trouvait que ce jour là, il était un peu plus attentif.

_-... Dans le cas de Thomas. Par ailleurs, j'ai remarqué qu'il a du mal à exprimer clairement ses émotions et sentiments. Bien entendu, il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas, et cette difficulté ne fait aucunement de lui une personne avec des troubles mentaux, contrairement à ce que pensent les gens._

_\- Et... C'est inquiétant ? Dangereux pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Je ne veux pas que mon petit garçon se bloque..._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que ça peut être problématique. À force de tout garder en lui, il y aura un moment où il craquera, ce pourrait être des larmes, des cris ou des signes de violence. Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir. Ce que je vous conseille, c'est de ne pas faire de remarque désobligeante lorsqu'il peut avoir une émotion négative, telle que de la colère. Et encouragez le lorsqu'il est plutôt positif. Bien entendu, je ne dis pas de tout autoriser, simplement de bien juger. Et surtout, laissez le aller à son rythme._

La femme avait passé un peu de temps à rassurer son père, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Une fois tout le monde dans sa chambre, Thomas s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes. Il s'était arrêté à l'entente de murmures provenant de la chambre de ses parents.

Au rythme des sons inaudibles et à la tonalité, il pouvait sentir qu'il y avait de l'inquiétude. En se rapprochant légèrement pour continuer sa route pour son but, il se figea à l'entente d'un mot.

_Thomas_

Son corps crispa chaque muscle, presque douloureusement. Comme si, à la prononciation de son nom, il allait se faire gronder pour une bêtise.

N'osant bouger, il resta là, planté comme un piquet dans le couleur, laissant son ouïe apporter les mots.

_-Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je ne sais plus..._

_-Ne dis pas ça, on va s'en sortir... On va surmonter ça chéri._

_-Tu as entendu tout ce que je t'ai raconté... Et si c'était de notre faute ? Si c'était nous les coupables ? On n'a rien fait pour aider notre fils et-_

_\- Tu sais que c'est faux ! Nous avions agis dès que nous avions su ! C'est de la faute de ces petits cons !_

_-Mathilde ! Ne dis pas ça ! Mais tu as raison... Mais nous avions jamais agis quand Thomas ne s'exprimait pas vraiment.. J'ai fait que renforcer le problème, je suis un incapable, je-_

_-Ne dis pas ça... Je suis tout aussi fautive que toi... Sinon plus... Si seulement je n'avais pas fait l'autruche ... Notre petit garçon ne serait pas comme ça..._

Les mots laissèrent place aux doux sons véhiculés par les sanglots. Thomas reprit son chemin, désirant s'éloigner de cette porte oppressante.

Une fois de retour au lit, il fixa le plafond malgré la pénombre. La scène qu'il venait d'entendre ne cessait de se reproduire dans son esprit, les mots et sanglots valsant dans un ordre cacophonique.

Ce n'était pas la faute de ses parents. Ce n'était aucunement leur faute. Ils n'avaient pas à pleurer pour ça. Ils étaient, au contraire, des parents aimant, bien qu'occupés par leur travail, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour sa sœur et lui.

Il se sentait égoïste, la culpabilité grandissant en lui. Sa gorge devint sèche, lui donnant la sensation qu'elle se refermait lentement.

Il voulait tellement être aussi expressif que le reste de sa famille. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas les personnes les plus expressives au monde, chacun d'entre eux montrait comment il se sentait par un petit signe, tel qu'un tic ou une expressivité au niveau des lèvres ou des yeux.

Alors pourquoi lui, n'y arrivait-il pas ?   
Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué pour lui de faire de même ?

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne sait pas d'où ça venait, peut-être était-ce dû à son enfance solitaire. Ou, au contraire, à ses deux premières années de collège qui l'ont marqué à vie.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà été pleinement expressif. Au lieu d'extérioriser complètement ses émotions et sentiments, il avait le réflexe de les camoufler.

Comme si cela était une mauvaise chose. Cela équivalant la crainte. La crainte de montrer qu'il était heureux. La crainte de montrer ses larmes ou sa frustration...

Tout ça s'accumulait en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus contenir ce ras de marrée, se laissant emporter dans ce tsunami infernal et douloureux.

Alors, comme quelques nuits, il sentit son barrage craquer, laissant s'écouler de plus en plus l'eau sombre qu'il retenait en lui, désireuse de laisser son agitation le submerger.

Ainsi, comme quelques nuit, l'adolescent se laissa pleurer dans le secret de sa chambre, ses pleurs n'interrompant jamais le silence de Morphée.


	11. Chapter 11

Le temps passait, et Thomas grandissait avec lui. A présent, il était en classe de troisième, année la plus crainte au collège en raison d'une chose: le brevet.

Thomas le passait donc cette année, suivant assidûment les cours et travaillant avec acharnement. 

Cependant, comme toute chose qui se passait avec lui, une ombre était présente au tableau. 

Le jeune garçon s'était rendu compte qu'il était bien plus lent que ses camarades de classe lors de différentes choses. L'une d'elles étant la rédaction des cours dans ses cahiers. Mais en plus, il avait des difficultés à manipuler son matériel de géométrie, son compas ne cessant de tomber et sa règle se décalant à chaque tracé. 

La chose la plus notable était sans aucun doute la fatigue qui s'accumulait. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, cette dernière ne cessait de s'amplifier, aucune de ses nuits n'allégeant le poids devenant de plus en plus lourd pour le garçon. 

Ses parents avaient remarqué ses cernes, s'étant inquiétés de suite, se rappelant de cette époque douloureuse. Mais tout comme Thomas, ils pensaient que cela était dû à l'année chargée et intransigeante. 

Il lui était arrivé de pleurer seul, dans son lit la nuit, ne sachant la raison exacte de son état. Il pensait au premier abord que c'était dû à une mauvaise chose s'étant passée, mais quand il y réfléchissait, il n'en était rien.

Il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer, mais il en ressentait le besoin. Et malgré ses efforts pour se retenir, il finissait pas céder. A la fin, il se sentait toujours plus léger, mais la fatigue se faisait plus forte, ne tardant pas à le dominer. 

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. C'est lors d'une de ses séances de psy' que le sujet fut abordé. 

"Je vois qu'aujourd'hui tu es fatigué Thomas. Dors-tu mal avant nos rendez-vous? Quelque chose s'est-il passé?"

L'adolescent, qui piquait du nez, sursauta en reprenant ses esprits. Réalisant ce que la femme lui avait demandé, il fut légèrement confus. Ne sachant comment expliquer, il lui fallut un moment avant de se lancer. 

Pendant son explication, le regard braqué sur ses mains triturant ses doigts, il ne vit pas sa psychologue froncer les sourcils, notant précieusement chaque information qu'il lui dévoilait. A la fin de son récit, il osa relever le regard, se sentant mal en voyant l'expression que portait la femme. 

"Thomas, ça ne te dérange pas si je te demande de faire quelques petits exercices?"

Le susnommé ne prononça pas un mot, ne faisant que hocher la tête. La femme ne fit que lui sourire gentiment, sans doute habituée à ce genre de comportement.

Elle lui demanda de faire plusieurs exercices, et pour chacun, Thomas avait un moment d'hésitation avant de s'exécuter.

Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas se moquer de lui, mais ces années de moqueries en période de sport demeuraient intactes en son sein.

Exécutant timidement chaque exercice, il ne remarqua pas le regard observateur de l'adulte, trop plongé dans ses efforts.

L'exercice était simple : faire comme si il marchait sur un fil invisible. Mettant les bras en croix, il marcha doucement, son corps se balançant d'un côté à l'autre. Par habitude, il chercha un meuble, ou un quelconque objet pouvant l'aider à se tenir.

Dès qu'il eut l'autorisation d'arrêter, sa tâche fut désormais de taper dans un ballon que la spécialiste lui envoie. Bien entendu, il devait le faire le plus naturellement possible. C'est ainsi qu'à chaque envoi, il renvoya du pied gauche ou droit, faisant comme à son habitude.

Après quelques renvois, il dû faire le dinosaure. Sur le coup, il fut déboussolé, ne comprenant pas la consigne. Voyant son état confus, la gentille femme le lui expliqua. Le jeune garçon tarda un peu, n'aimant pas être dans une pose comme celle-ci.

Remarquant qu'il commençait à s'agace, elle lui fit arrêter et signala que sa mère devait sans doute être arrivée. Effectivement, en ouvrant la porte, Thomas et ma spécialiste virent sa mère, assise dans la salle d'attente vide.

Au bruit de la porte, sa mère se leva et vont saluer l'autre femme. Toutes deux ne tardèrent pas à discuter, mais Thomas s'en désintéressa de suite. Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il se balançait légèrement sur ses pieds, tripotant ses doigts.

Son attention fut ramenée vers le duo, sa mère l'interpellant et lui déclarant qu'ils devaient maintenant rentrer. Saluant la femme, le duo mère-fils s'éloigna, se disant qu'il ne restait plus qu'une séance avant la vérité.

_Il souhaitait que tout cela se termine, rapidement._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Aujourd'hui était la dernière séance avant que le verdict tombe.

Contrairement à la première séance, celle-ci se concentrait surtout sur les facultés sensorielles et mémorielles.

L'un des premiers exercices, fut de déplacer les cubes pour en faire la figure demandée. Seule contrainte : le nombre de mouvements autorisés.

Thomas fut confus lorsqu'il ne réussit pas à effectuer la tâche. Ne cessant de recommencer, il se sentait mal de ne pas réussir une tâche aussi simple.

Heureusement, la femme, qu'il surnommait "Madame l'allemande" en raison de son accent qui lui rappelait ce pays, le rassura et lui montra comment réaliser la figure.

Ceci amena à l'exercice suivant qui fut de réaliser des formes géométriques sur une feuille. Rien de bien compliqué. Thomas se concentra, voulant que ses formes soient parfaites. Mais il voyait bien le léger tremblement habituel, toujours présent lorsqu'il traçait quelque chose.

Faisant comme à son habitude il traça des formes à gauche avec sa main gauche, et vice-versa avec l'autre côté.

Puis vint la mini dictée. Madame l'allemande voulait voir la rapidité de son écriture. Bien sûr, ce ne fut que 5 lignes, pas une réelle dictée. Elle lui demanda de faire des deux mains, une avec la droite, une avec la gauche.

Elle remarqua sans aucun doute que, de la main droite, il était bien plus rapide, mais l'écriture ressemblait à celle d'un enfant en primaire, Ce1 surtout. De la gauche, il était bien plus lent, mais écrivait mieux.

Elle lui posa quelques questions sur le temps, comme par exemple, quand était-ce Noël, ou bien pâques. Thomas répondit pour le premier, qu'il ne savait jamais si c'était le 24 ou 25 décembre, trouvant cela trop confus. Quant au deuxième, il révéla qu'il ne savait jamais, qu'il attendait juste que quelqu'un le lui signale pour réaliser. Bien entendu, il savait que c'était en avril, mais le moment exact, il en avait aucune idée.

Les exercices continuaient, jusqu'à ce que midi pointe le bout de son nez, signifiant la fin de la séance.

Lui souriant, elle lui ouvrit la porte pour le laisser sortir en premier, suivant son pas pour rejoindre sa mère.

Cette dernière semblait stresser, attendant le verdict que la spécialiste donnerait.

Se saluant, la femme rassura d'abord sa mère, voyant qu'elle craignait le résultat.

"Je sais que ça peut être dur pour vous madame, mais je vous rassure, il n'y a rien de grave."

"Alors mon fils n'a rien ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais juste vous rassurer que votre fils a un très bon intellect, et ne possède aucun retard à ce niveau là."

"Je suis rassurée..."

"Cependant, il y a bien quelque chose avec Thomas. Vous devez sans doute connaître la dyslexie ?"

"En effet, j'ai quelques élèves qui ont ce trouble, mais quel rapport avec Thomas ?"

"Le rapport est, bien qu'il ne soit pas dyslexique, qu'il a un trouble dys. C'est-à-dire, dans les troubles dys, nous trouvons la dyslexie, qui est le plus connu. Mais nous avons également la dysorthographie, la dyscalcultie, la dysphasie, qui est plus grave, et enfin, la dyspraxie. Et c'est ce dernier trouble que votre enfant a. "

" Je vois... Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Je ne comprends pas trop ce que c'est. "

" La dyspraxie est un trouble dys qui touche la gestuelle et la coordination. Il faut savoir qu'il y a trois types de dyspraxie, et celle que votre fils a est la dyspraxie visuo-spatiale. Dans ce cas cela ne touche pas uniquement que la gestuelle et la coordination, mais également la perception et l'espace. Par exemple, un enfant avec se trouble, se cogne bien plus souvent car il perçoit mal comment il se situe dans l'espace. "

" Je vois, et y a-t-il d'autres éléments ?"

" Oui, par exemple, un enfant a un main et un pied dominants, or, dans le cas de Thomas, il n'en possède pas. Il est aussi à l'aise avec les deux côtés. Pour vous simplifier, notre cerveau réfléchit de manière ordonnée. Il envoie les informations de gauche à droite, et de l'avant vers l'arrière. Et inversement. Pour un enfant dys, le cerveau envoie les informations de manière désorganisée. "

" Je vois... "

Thomas dirigea son regard sur sa mère, voyant qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

Après tout, ça ne changeait pas qui il était.

L'autre femme posa sa main sur une épaule de sa mère, signe de réconfort. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, voulant lui montrer que tout allait bien.

"J'ai quelques questions, si vous voulez bien. Ceci m'aiderait à connaître plus en détails."

"B-bien sûr! Que désirez-vous savoir ?"

"Merci. Je voudrais savoir quand est-ce que Thomas s'est mis à marcher. Avait-il un retard ou une avance ? Ou bien un rythme normal ? De même pour la parole et la propreté."

"He bien... Je me rappelle qu'il a marché très tard. Contrairement à sa sœur, il a commencé à partir de 2 ans. Et encore, c'est parce qu'on le poussait un peu. Quant à la propreté, c'était le même cas. Sa sœur était propre à 18 mois, un peu avant même. Mais Thomas n'était propre qu'avant l'entrée en maternelle. Pour ce qui est de la parole... Il n'a prononcé aucun mot avant ses 2 ans, toujours cet âge là, mais ensuite il a continué à parler comme un bébé. Ce n'est qu'à 5 ans qu'on peut dire qu'il a vraiment parlé correctement. "

" Je vois... Et avez-vous remarqué des signes avant-coureurs ? Avez-vous essayé de contacter un professionnel de santé à ce sujet ? "

" Au début non. Je pensais que Thomas allait juste à son propre rythme, puisque les enfants sont tous différents à ce niveau. Mais ce n'est qu'à partir de la parole que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Enfin, plus qu'avec la propreté. Je voyais bien qu'il était bien plus maladroit que les autres enfants du même âge, ou qu'il était plus lent. J'avais aussi remarqué que sa gestuelle était parfois bizarre. Par exemple, encore aujourd'hui, il tient ses couverts comme un enfant, avec ses poings.   
Bien entendu, j'avais essayé d'en parler à notre médecin ou d'autres spécialistes mais personne ne me croyait et tous me disaient que mon fils n'était qu'un enfant "lent" ou "attardé".

Thomas n'écouta pas ce que la spécialiste répondit à sa mère, concentré sur les larmes que cette dernière faisait couler. Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû. Il fut perplexe lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

"J-je, je suis tellement soulagée... J'ai toujours su que quelque chose n'y allait p-pas. E-et savoir que qu-quelqu'un me croit enfin, c'est juste... Juste..."

"Je comprends tout à fait, vous savez, ce n'est pas étonnant. La dyspraxie est un trouble qui est sous-diagnostiqué. Même les professionnels ne s'y connaissent pas réellement dessus. C'est un trouble qui passe inaperçu car on le relie comme une simple maladresse voire à de la paresse. Vous êtes courageuse d'avoir pu tenir autant.

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un sourire avant que la première reprenne la parole.

"Toutefois, Thomas possède également des traits autistiques. Je ne peux pas le diagnostiquer autiste car je ne suis pas compétente dans ce domaine là. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que les personnes avec les troubles dys et aux traits autistiques vivent dans leur propre monde et suivent des règles bien à eux. Par exemple, ils ont leur propre manière de rangement que nous ne comprenons pas. Ainsi, il faut éviter de le bousculer dans ses règles et son organisation. Cela ne l'empêche pas de ranger sa chambre bien sûr, mais il faut tout simplement respecter sa manière de ranger. Si vous êtes confuse ou surprise par sa manière de parler à certains moments, ou de se comporter, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout à fait normal. "

" Je comprends... J'ai une question à vous poser... Thomas joue souvent aux jeux vidéos et je me demandais si c'était en lien cette sorte de dépendance qu'il a... "

" Je comprends votre inquiétude. Beaucoup de personnes autistes ou aux troubles dys s'attardent sur les jeux vidéos. La raison est que cela leur permet de se reposer mentalement car cela peut susciter moins d'efforts sensoriels que d'être avec des gens en extérieur. De plus, cela leur permet de s'évader pendant un temps dans un monde rien qu'à eux et de développer des capacités pour palier à leurs difficultés. Bien entendu, il faut surveiller à ce que cela ne devienne pas une dépendance. Mais en règle générale, ces personnes handicapées règlent mieux leur temps devant les jeux vidéos et savent prendre de la distance pour éviter la dépendance. "

" Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos réponses. Je suis vraiment soulagée d'enfin savoir ce que mon fils a et que mes questions trouvent des réponses."

"Je vous en prie, c'est tout à fait normal. Je vous remets ce bilan, il contient chaque activité que j'ai demandé à Thomas de réaliser et mes constatations. Il y a également un avis positif pour une demande d'aménagement au vu du brevet et une reconnaissance de l'handicap de votre fils. "

" Je vous remercie infiniment. "

" Une dernière chose avant de partir madame, ne voyez pas la différence de votre fils comme un poids à porter, mais comme un signe de sa force. Cela prouve que, même si Thomas souffre d'un handicap, il a la force qu'il faut pour surmonter cela, ce que prouve son dossier scolaire. "

Sa mère fit un sourire de remerciement, sans doute touchée par ce que la spécialiste venait de lui dire. Prenant de la main droite les bonbons que cette dernière lui donnait avec un sourire, Thomas suivi sa mère jusque dans la voiture.

Sur le trajet du retour, un silence s'était installé, sa mère conduisant tandis que lui, regardait par la fenêtre.

Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il s'en fichait.

_Ça ne changeait rien à sa vie de toute façon._


	12. Chapter 12

Depuis l'annonce de son nouveau statut médical, la vie de Thomas n'avait pas changé. Du moins, quelques changements légers s'étaient effectués.

Sa mère avait se suite déposé le dossier pour la demande de tiers temps, ne voulant pas que son fils soit pénalisé pendant les épreuves du brevet en raison de la durée.

Quant à ses professeurs, ces derniers le mettaient avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de problème dans la matière et avec qui il s'entendait assez bien.  
Cela était le cas pour les mathématiques, Thomas n'y comprenant pas grand chose.  
Pourquoi une multiplication par zéro faisait que le résultat soit zéro ?  
C'était idiot de son point de vu, si on a un objet et qu'on le multiplie par zéro, il reste quand même un objet.

De plus, il avait des difficultés pour manier son matériel de géométrie, son compas ne cessant de tomber et sa règle de bouger quand il voulait tracer.

Néanmoins, il y avait un professeur pour qui ça ne passait pas, Monsieur Lebrun. Lorsqu'il lui avait donné son certificat de dispense de sport, ce dernier l'avait lu et s'était moqué de lui devant la classe. Il était même allé jusqu'à déclarer qu'il avait invité une maladie pour éviter sa matière.

Thomas avait senti la honte s'abattre sur lui. Ça n'a jamais été la grande histoire d'amour entre eux, Thomas se blessant à chaque séance et évitant ainsi les autres, le professeur le rabaissant. Mais se moquer de lui au sujet de son handicap devant la classe entière, cela ne faisait que lui donner un mal être.

Ses camarades, quant à eux, s'étaient vite adaptés à cette annonce. Ils étaient plus sympathiques avec lui, déclarant qu'il pouvait leur demander en cas de problèmes. De plus, ils se moquaient moins, même si ça avait toujours été sans mauvaises pensées. Ils comprenaient que son comportement étrange et maladroit était dû à son handicap. Ainsi, au lieu de lui faire une remarque sur ses lacets défaits et son incapacité à les refaire, on lui demandait si il voulait de l'aide.

Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir que sa classe était aussi soudée et sympathique. De plus, ils evitaient de le laisser de côté, lui demandant si il voulait se joindre à eux, même si il refusait dans la majorité des cas.   
Il se sentait parfaitement intégré dans cette classe, se sentant comme n'importe quel autre élève.

Bien vite, les épreuves étaient arrivées. Contrairement au brevet blanc, Thomas était placé dans une salle du rez-de-chaussé, avec treize autres élèves, tous dyslexiques.

Ils avaient des surveillants assez sympa qui détendaient l'atmosphère. À aucun moment on les stressait avec le temps, ce qui aidait à travailler calmement. De plus, ils pouvaient sortir plus souvent que les autres élèves, pouvant ainsi aller régulièrement aux toilettes ou aller chercher à boire.

Mais la différence la plus notable, c'était le fait qu'ils pouvaient demander aux surveillants si ils pouvaient expliquer la consigne, chose impossible normalement.

Contrairement aux autres élèves, Thomas n'avait pas eu tout révisé, se concentrant uniquement sur les mathématiques. Par conséquent, le français et l'histoire-géographie et éducation civique, il n'avait pas daigné ouvrir ses cahiers et manuels.

Il se sentait légèrement insulté, de même pour les autres élèves avec lui, quand il vit la dictée. Contrairement aux autres, ils avaient une dictée à trou avec deux propositions pour le mot manquant, l'un étant le bon, l'autre étant un mot qui s'en rapprochait ou possédait la mauvaise orthographe.

Thomas n'attendit même pas que le surveillant lise la dictée pour la remplir. Pour lui, l'épreuve de français était simple, même si il prenait du temps à écrire.

Il en était de même pour l'histoire-géographie, mais pour les mathématiques... Il n'en était rien.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver ce foutu Baptiste et lui faire bouffer sa putain de glace à deux boules! Il était complètement con à essayer de calculer le diamètre du cône et de la glace, et de deviner la quantité dans le pot. Il n'avait qu'à demander au vendeur de glaces au lieu de faire chier son monde !

En plus, tous ces calculs étaient sans queue ni tête pour lui. Pourquoi voudrait-il calculer le cube d'eau nécessaire à la recette des crêpes alors qu'il peut utiliser un verre doseur ?

Cette épreuve le rendait fou! En plus, il faillait utiliser le matériel de géométrie, matériel qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser !

Mais heureusement, il finit enfin cette épreuve.

...

Après avoir sauté la plupart des questions, bien sûr.

A présent, les épreuves étaient derrière lui, l'attente des résultats se faisait ressentir.

Étrangement, Thomas ne stressait pas, s'en fichant complètement. C'était ses parents qui angoissaient le plus.

L'adolescent continuait sa vie, restant sagement dans son coin. Il eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'une main lui toucha les cheveux.

Se retournant, son regard surpris rencontra celui de sa sœur.

"Il faudrait penser à couper ta sacrée tignasse ! Tu commences à cultiver un buisson Thomas."

Le susnommé cligna des yeux, ne s'y attendant pas. Prenant une mèche entre ses doigts, il la fixa, pensif. C'est vrai que ses cheveux avaient bien poussé, un peu trop même.

Mais il s'en fichait, après tout, il gardait une bonne hygiène capillaire alors il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

Ce moment fut interrompu par la mère de famille qui débarqua, chamboulée.

"Thomas ! C'est les résultats aujourd'hui ! Regarde vite !"

Perplexe, le jeune garçon s'exécuta, ouvrant le courrier.

Son regard survola les notes, s'en fichant un peu, avant de passer le courrier à ses parents, son père les ayant rejoint.

Un silence se fut pendant que les trois membres de la famille regardaient les résultats. Thomas en avait profité pour aller sur l'ordinateur, voulant se divertir un peu.

Il fut sorti de son petit monde par les cris de joie de ses parents, en particulier sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras.

"Mon fils a eu son brevet ! Et avec mention ! Je suis si fier de toi mon agneau !"

"Il a peut être raté les maths, mais il s'est dépassé pour l'histoire-géo et le français !"

Thomas était confus, ne comprenant pas une telle joie. Ce n'était que des notes et un examen, ça ne voulait rien dire.

Néanmoins, il n'osa rien dire, ne désirant pas perturber la joie de ses parents. Son regard dériva sur sa sœur, semblant elle aussi heureuse pour lui.

Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi des notes faisaient autant réagir les gens.

Dès que ses parents partirent faire quelques courses, avec sa sœur, pour fêter son obtention du brevet, il se connecta, en attente de Damien.

Pour patienter, il joua à un jeu quelconque de simulation, le plongeant dans sa petite bulle. Bulle qui éclata lorsqu'il reçut une notification.

_Damien vous a envoyé un message._

Il coupa de suite son jeu, ne voulant pas le faire attendre.

Mettant son casque et activant le micro, il répondit à l'appel vocal.

"Allo ?"

"Thomas! Comment ça va ?"

"Ça va et toi ?"

" Ça va ! Alors, t'as eu tes résultats ?"

"Oui."

"Toujours aussi pipelette à ce que je vois ! Alors, dis moi tout !"

"Cest juste des notes. Je l'ai eu avec mention. Pas la meilleur mais la deuxième."

"Wow! GG mec! Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché d'avoir la meilleur ?"

"Les maths. 15 sur 40."

"Outch! Ça fait mal ! Et le reste ?"

"36 sur 40 pour l'histoire-géographie et 38 sur 40 en français."

"Putain ! Mais t'es un petit génie dis moi !"

"Non, pas vraiment. J'ai juste lu trois fois mes cours, c'est tout."

"Comment ça" c'est tout "?! T'es un génie qui s'ignore mec ! Bon ! Assez parlé d'examen, une petite partie de CS ?"

" Bien sûr."

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, la joie remplissant son être.

Il était heureux d'avoir un ami comme Damien. Il était le seul à agir normalement avec lui.

Depuis que sa famille avait appris pour son handicap, leur comportement avait changé.

Mais avec Damien, rien ne changeait.

_Et il aimait ça. Que rien ne change._

_En espérant juste que Damien ne le découvre jamais._

_Il ne veut pas perdre son premier ami._

_Son seul et unique ami._   
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Encore un an. 

Encore une année et il finissait le lycée. 

Ça donnait en quelque sorte un étrange sentiment. 

Il avait encore l'impression qu'il venait de passer son brevet il y a quelques jours. Que nenni. Cette année signifiait non seulement la dernière du lycée, mais également celle du bac. 

Il avait réussi à passer les épreuves de l'année précédente, bien que cela ne le faisait guère sauter de joie, comme tant d'autres. 

Rien ne changeait dans sa petite vie, qui restait quelconque. Plus ou moins. 

Comme chaque année scolaire, Thomas restait seul, à l'écart des autres de sa classe. 

Mais la particularité de cette année, était l'entrée de Marie à la fac. Leurs parents en avaient été fiers, mais Thomas ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de fêter ça. 

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une continuité scolaire. 

Mais ils avaient quand même fait une petit fête, juste eux quatre, le repas étant principalement des plats dont sa sœur raffole. 

Pendant que les membres de sa famille discutaient joyeusement tout en dégustant le dîner, le dernier ne fit que manger en silence, regardant fixement son assiette. 

Quand le repas prit enfin fin, chacun aida à débarrasser et nettoyer.

Une soirée normale en somme.

 _Alors comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?_

Il n'a pas compris comment il en était arrivé là. 

Un instant il regardait son programme à la télé, et l'instant d'après sa sœur et lui se disputaient. 

"Il faut toujours que ce soit toi d'abord!"

"Non. Je dois regarder cette émission."

"T'as qu'à l'enregistrer pour plus tard! Fais pas chier Thomas!"

"Non, je dois la regarder à 20h35. Pas après."

"Il faut **toujours** que tout soit fait à ta manière! Y en a marre! Quand c'est pas la télé, c'est comment on doit ranger ta tasse ou poser la télécommande! Tu sais quoi? J'en ai ras le bol!"

Thomas regardait Marie, l'écoutant s'énerver contre lui. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si il faut ranger la télécommande sur le buffet télé. L'aînée devait voir que son cadet devenait pensif, puisqu'elle s'énerva un peu plus.

"De toute façon, y a toujours des problèmes à ton sujet! Pourquoi tu peux pas être comme tout le monde?!"

"C'est pas possible d'être comme tout le monde car les gens ne sont pas par-"

"J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir de frère plutôt qu'en avoir un comme toi!"

Cette phrase le stoppa net dans sa déclaration, ses lèvres se refermant pour ne plus produire un bruit.

"Si t'étais pas là, maman et papa n'auraient jamais eu tous ces problèmes! Et on ne se serait pas moqué de moi à cause de **toi**! J'aurai préféré ne jamais t'avoir! Ça aurait été plus simple si tu n'étais pas venu au monde! Je te **hais**!"

Sur ces mots de colère, la jeune femme s'échappa dans sa chambre, claquant la porte pour montrer son tempérament. 

Quant à Thomas, il n'avait pas fait le moindre geste ou bruit. 

Etant revenus de leur courte promenade, leurs parents vinrent dans le salon, un peu surpris et inquiets du bruit qu'ils avaient entendu.

"Thomas? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est ta sœur? Vous vous êtes disputés? Dis moi tout trésor."

Mais le jeune garçon ne disait pas un mot, le regard fixé dans le vide. N'ayant aucune envie de côtoyer des personnes pour le moment, il alla se coucher.

_Cette nuit, il espéra que tout sera réglé demain._

_Ô si il savait..._

Le lendemain ne fut pas meilleur que la nuit précédente. 

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Marie l'ignora, préférant fixer son bol de thé plutôt que son frère. 

Alors que Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, sa sœur se leva brusquement et emmena son bol avec elle dans le salon, l'ignorant froidement. 

Le bouclé ne put que la regarder s'éloigner, le laissant seul à une table habituellement conviviale. N'ayant plus d'appétit, il débarrassa et alla se préparer. 

Ses pensées tournèrent autour de Marie. Il se sentait étrange vis-à-vis de son comportement. Il pouvait dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais c'était bien plus que cela, sans pour autant pouvoir identifier. 

Il avait toujours été plus ou moins proche de Marie, bien que ce soit elle qui le "collait" pour être honnête. Alors, recevoir cette ignorance froide, qui est en totale contradiction avec le comportement joyeux et aimant de sa sœur, le perturbait. 

Elle lui en voulait, il l'avait bien compris. Mais il était confus par rapport à ce qu'elle lui reprochait. 

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Thomas se sentit aller légèrement mieux en y pensant, persuadé qu'elle lui pardonnera et redeviendra comme avant. 

Aussitôt qu'il eu fini, il alla remplir sa mission. 

Ouvrant le placard contenant les tasses et les bols, il prit la sienne et la déplaça de place. Il n'aimait absolument pas, ça allait à l'encontre du rangement qu'il faisait, mais pour sa sœur, il ferait n'importe quoi. Même bousculer ses habitudes de rangement. 

Sa seconde initiative fut de prendre la télécommande du buffet télé et de la mettre là où Marie la posait toujours: l'accoudoir du canapé. 

Fixant sa réalisation, il se sentit fier de lui. Il avait déplacé sa tasse et la télécommande autre part que leur place habituelle. Ainsi, elle ne pourra plus le lui reprocher et lui pardonnera. 

Avant de se diriger à l'étage, il alla prendre dans l'un des placards, sa tablette _Milka_ , aux noisettes et caramel. Il ne mangeait que cette tablette là, refusant catégoriquement les autres. Il l'avait prise car il avait lu que le chocolat donnait du bonheur. De plus, dans les pubs _Milka_ , les gens étaient toujours heureux et se réconciliaient en en mangeant. 

Se dirigeant de derechef vers la chambre de l'aînée, il toqua trois fois, attendant une réponse tout en triturant la tablette. Son regard se releva pour croiser le visage neutre de sa sœur. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de parla, il se lança. 

"J'ai changé ma tasse et la télécommande de place, comme tu me l'avais dit! Maintenant ce n'est plus pareil!" 

Le jeune frère avait exprimé ces mots d'un coup, la fierté pouvant se faire légèrement sentir. Mais il n'eut comme réponse qu'un silence pesant, à l'instar du regard de l'aînée. Ne se laissant pas perturber, il continua en tendant la tablette. 

"Et je te donne ma tablette. J'ai lu que le chocolat prodiguait du bonheur. Alors si tu en manges, tu seras à nouveau contente et-"

Sa phrase ne put se finir que la porte se referma dans un claquement sonore devant son visage. Une confusion se faisait sentir chez le jeune garçon. Peut-être qu'elle était encore en colère. Après tout, c'est logique puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé le chocolat. 

Posant la tablette au sol, Thomas toqua à nouveau et descendit rapidement les escaliers, se cachant derrière un pan du mur pour observer. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Avant de pouvoir être content de son succès, un bruit de chute se fit entendre. Bougeant le regard, il vit la tablette _Milka_ au sol. 

S'avançant timidement, ses doigts vinrent ramasser doucement le chocolat emballé, le sentant éclaté en morceaux. 

Avant de le réaliser, son corps se balançait tout doucement, un automatisme qu'il avait acquis pour se calmer. Thomas ne se sentit pas bien, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait échoué. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il alla s'asseoir en silence à table, le chocolat devant lui. 

Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, cette dernière cherchant comment redonner le sourire à sa sœur. Son regard fut plongé dans le vide, son balancement continuant doucement. Le jeune garçon avait remarqué que les gens, quand ils s'embrouillaient, essayaient de discuter. Ce qui ne marchait pas pour l'instant. 

Il avait aussi remarqué qu'ils s'offraient des cadeaux. Mais le chocolat n'avait pas fonctionné. Quoique, peut-être faudrait-il un cadeau qu'elle apprécie plus? 

Son balancement s'arrêta en y pensant, se disant qu'il pourrait essayer, Thomas se leva à toute hâte, trébuchant mais fonçant mettre ses chaussures et quittant la maison.

Heureusement, à trente minutes de marche, il y avait des bois et des chemins de randonnée. Cela lui sera plus qu'utile pour trouver _ce_ cadeau à Marie. Mais il devait se dépêcher puisque le ciel était couvert, et il ne souhait pas être sous la pluie. 

Essoufflé, il arrêta sa marche effrénée une fois arrivé et se mit aussitôt à la recherche de son cadeau. 

Le bouclé savait que ce qu'il cherchait pouvait se trouver en cette saison, mais ne savait pas si ça avait bien poussé en cet endroit.

Ne se laissant pas abattre, il jetait son regard aiguisé sur la verdure, concentré à son paroxysme.

Alors qu'il commençait à douter, ses perles brunes tombèrent sur son trésor tant voulu.

Cachée entre des plantes sauvages plus imposantes, se trouvait une pervenche. Se baissant, il la cueillit doucement, délicatement même.

Caressant un pétal du bout du doigt, il fixa cette fleur à la douce couleur.

Marie les adorait. Déjà enfants, ils pouvaient passer des heures à en chercher pour les regarder ou les cueillir.

Thomas se rappella que cette fleur avait une symbolique, comme toutes les fleurs, mais il ne saurait dire laquelle.

Se relevant, il continua sa quête. Au moment où il eut un petit bouquet en main, le temps se gâta, lâchant sans attendre sa pluie tant retenue.

L'adolescent était mitigé. Il voulait continuer à récolter ces fleurs, mais de l'autre, il savait que ses parents seraient mécontents si il tombait malade.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux revenir plus tard pour continuer, il reprit le chemin du retour.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas sans obstacles. En raison de la pluie, le sol devint boueux, et ne possédant pas de chaussures adéquates, la suite fut inévitable.

Son pied buta une des nombreuses pierres qui bordaient le chemin. En raison de son équilibre déjà précaire de base, Thomas sentit son corps pencher et s'entraîner dans une chute.

Tenant fermement le petit bouquet, il se sentit rouler sur quelques mètres, en raison à la légère pente présente.

Une fois sa roulade finie, son regard dériva vers son trésor, et remarqua qu'il en avait perdu pendant sa chute.

Son corps se leva avec quelques difficultés, et alla ramasser les quelques fleurs perdues. Il ne se rendit compte qu'après un instant du tiraillement qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

Une douleur se fit vivement ressentir, lui tirant une grimace de douleur.   
Analysant son corps, il repéra du sang au niveau de sa main droite. La tournant, paume vers le ciel, il sentit le sang quitter ses joues.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait si mal. Son poignet prenait une vilaine teinte rouge, un léger gonflement faisant déjà son apparition.

Mais ce qui fut le plus déstabilisant, fut la chose blanchâtre qui transperçait sa paume.

Thomas ressentit l'envie de vomir, mais se retint. Il devait d'abord rentrer et donner le cadeau à Marie. C'était le plus important. Son malaise vis-à-vis du sang pouvait attendre.

C'est trempé et blessé que le jeune homme rentra chez lui. Enlevant ses chaussures, il alla dans le salon et vit sa sœur.

De dirigeant en boitant vers elle, il se tint à côté, l'observant.

Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, il lui tendit son bouquet avec sa main encore valide.

Thomas voyait bien la surprise et la déstabilisation sur le visage de Marie. Sa main tremblante vint prendre doucement le bouquet tendu.

Avant de ne pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, son regard tomba sur sa main saignante et son poignet gonflé. Le lui prenant, elle retint un cri d'horreur à la vue de l'os transperçant.

"Tho-Thomas ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?!"

"Je suis juste tombé à cause de la pluie."

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller dehors par ce temps ?! Tu voyais bien que c'était couvert ! T'es irresponsable ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que-"

"Je cherchai des pervenches pour toi."

Cette simple déclaration coupa nette la tirade de sa sœur qui le fixait avec choc.

Reprenant vite ses esprits, elle appela aussitôt leurs parents, cherchant en même temps la trousse de premiers secours.

Une fois l'appel coupé, elle vint s'occuper de lui. Désinfectant comme elle pu la plaie, nettoyant le sang et mettant de la glace dans un chiffon sur le poignet, elle se releva.

"Va te changer, on va prendre la voiture de papa et aller à l'hôpital."

"Pourquoi ? On peut juste aller chez le médecin."

"Absolument pas! Maintenant va- je vais t'aider à te changer, garde la glace sur ton poignet."

Le frère et la sœur allèrent dans la chambre du premier pour des vêtement secs et propres. Malheureusement, la lessive n'avait pas été faite, et Thomas n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements de base.

Par conséquent, Marie fut contrainte d'habiller son frère avec ses propres vêtements. Heureusement pour lui, elle était une fille simple, et ses habits étaient assez neutres.

Fidèle à l'ordre de sa sœur, Thomas garda la glace fermement sur son poignet, relevant les bras lorsqu'il lui était demandé.

Ça devrait le gêner que sa sœur le déshabille et le rhabille comme un enfant, mais il s'en fichait. Ils s'étaient déjà vu nus, alors il ne voyait pas en quoi il devrait être gêné.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, Marie l'emmena dans la voiture et le fit attendre avant de revenir et de démarrer le véhicule.

Thomas se tendit en sentant la vitesse à laquelle roulait sa sœur. Elle était au dessus de la limite autorisée.

"Marie."

"Ça va aller Thomas, t'en fais pas."

"Marie."

"Oui je suis là, on sera bientôt arrivés."

"Marie, j'ai peur. Ralentis, j'ai peur."

C'était sans doute son ton, légèrement tendu et apeuré qui fit ralentir sa sœur. Son corps se relacha lorsque la véhicule eut enfin la vitesse autorisée.

Un silence se fit dans la voiture, aucun ne prononçant un mot.

" Pardon. Je suis désolé Thomas. Je ne- je voulais pas. Pardon..."

"Je sais."

À nouveau le silence.

"Tu peux mettre la musique ?"

"Mets ce que tu veux."

"Je ne sais pas utiliser la radio ou le lecteur cd."

Tout en conduisant, Marie mit un CD d'Eminem, un rappeur qu'elle appréciait.

Le lecteur se mit à jouer sa chanson préférée, _Hailie's song._ Tendant la main, elle allait changer, se disant que Thomas préférerait autre chose.

" Non laisse. J'aime bien."

Un peu surprise, sa main revint sur le volant, ne sachant quoi dire.

"Ça me fait penser à toi. Alors j'aime bien."

Si elle ne conduisait pas, elle jetterait son regard surpris sur son frère. Elle ne s'en était jamais doutée qu'il pensait ça.

En même temps, Thomas lâchait toujours des choses importantes sans que personne ne s'y attende.

Mais ça la touchait qu'il pense ça.

C'est donc sur _Hailie's son_ g que le duo arriva à l'hôpital. 


	14. Chapter 14

Marie était mitigée.

Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, mais elle comprenait qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus la seule de la famille.

Ses parents venaient de lui annoncer qu'elle serait grande sœur. À cette nouvelle, elle n'était pas si heureuse.

Ayant été l'unique enfant pendant cinq ans, l'arrivée d'un petit nouveau bousculait tout.

Elle ne sera plus la préférée de ses parents, ces derniers passeront plus de temps avec le bébé qu'avec elle.

Dans ses pensées d'enfant, elle voyait ce bébé comme un concurrent pour l'affection et l'attention de ses parents.

_Ses idées changèrent bien vite._

Lors de la naissance de son petit frère, Marie attendait avec sa grand-mère dans le parc de l' hôpital. Ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle entende ni ne voit sa mère crier d'effort et de douleur.

Marie s'en fichait, pour l'instant, elle en voulait au bébé d'avoir interrompu l'anniversaire d'une de ses copines. Sa grand-mère ayant ete la chercher pour l'amener ici, et attendre dans le froid.

Faisant la tête, elle laissa mamie l'entraîner à l'intérieur pour un chocolat chaud et de quoi grignoter. Pendant qu'elle mangeait mollement, sa grand-mère devint agitée et resplendissante de joie, quittant son inquiétude.

"Il semblerait que ton petit frère ait enfin pointé le bout de son nez ! On va aller le voir ainsi que maman. T'as fini ma chérie ?"

Hochant la tête, elle marcha en tenant la main dans le dédale de couloirs, ne réussissant pas à les différencier. À contrario, sa grand-mère se repéra facilement et entra dans l'une des chambres.

Sa mère était allongée, clairement fatiguée par l'épreuve, son père à ses côtés. Contre sa mère, un petit tas de couverture était niché dans son bras.

Ses parents lui donnèrent un sourire, heureux du nouveau membre de la famille.

"Maman, Marie, faites la connaissance de Thomas ! Une vraie petite crevette !"

Se rapprochant, Marie posa son regard sur le dénommé "Thomas". Sa peau était rose et légèrement fripée, ses yeux fermés et ses doigts repliés en petits poings.

Ce qui la frappa, c'était la taille de son nouveau petit frère. Il était minuscule, faisant la taille de l'avant bras de sa mère.

"C'est vraiment riquiqui..."

"He oui ma chérie, il fait quarante-cinq centimètres et trois kilos cent cinquante. Tu étais clairement plus grande à la naissance !"

"Tu veux le tenir Marie ?"

Surprise, elle laissa son père l'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'aider à tenir le bébé. Bougeant maladroitement les bras, elle était contente que ce soit son père qui le tenait surtout.

Ces gestes devaient gêner Thomas qui lâcha comme une sorte de petit miaulement plaintif, visiblement mécontent.

Marie ne quitta pas son visage des yeux, absorbée par ce petit être.

Quelque chose se fit connaître en elle, lui donnant une agréable chaleur.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que c'était, mais elle savait que c'était important et que ça concernait Thomas.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de marche arrière.

Elle promit silencieusement d'être la meilleur grande sœur du monde pour son petit frère.

~~~

_Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre._

Marie avait sept ans, elle grandissait bien et était heureuse dans sa petite vie.

À cet âge, les enfants sont encore insouciants des problèmes entre adultes, Marie n'en était pas exemptée.

Néanmoins, elle voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui va pas avec ses parents.

Et cela concernait Thomas.

Son regard se posa sur ce dernier, semblant jouer tranquillement dans son coin.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance. Contrairement à certains de ses camarades, Thomas n'avait jamais cassé une de ses affaires ou déchiré ses livres. Il faisait rarement des crises et jouait tranquillement.

C'était un bébé calme.

**_Trop_ ** _calme même._

Elle avait aussi remarqué que, contrairement aux plus jeunes frères et sœurs de ses camarades, Thomas n'était pas comme eux.

Rien d'important, mais il ne marchait toujours pas, et ne parlait pas, produisant juste des babillages sans sens.

Il n'était pas non plus propre, portant encore des couches alors que les autres n'en avaient plus.

Elle voyait bien que ça dérangeait ses parents, même si elle ne comprenait pas en quoi.

Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Et encore moins quand certains s'en moquaient.

Ses poings se crispèrent, son regard ne lâchant pas Thomas qui jouait avec un jouet-chenille.

Se dirigeant vers lui, elle s'asseya en face, son visage ne laissant rien transparaître.

Thomas était dans son petit monde, ne l'ayant même pas remarquée. Il fallut qu'elle prenne un des jouets pour que le bambin relève la tête vers elle.

Son regard la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait pendant qu'il la fixait. Elle comprenait que ses amis soient mal à l'aise lorsque Thomas les regardait ainsi.

Mais bien vite, son petit frère lui fit un sourire et poussa un petit cri de joie, tapant un bloc par terre pour exprimer sa pensée.

Cela déstabilisa Marie pendant un instant.

Comment un bambin si calme, jugé par les gens pour sa particularité insignifiante pouvait encore sourire ?

Peut-être est-ce dû à son jeune âge.

Mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus, prenant un des jouets que Thomas lui tendait et joua avec lui.

_L'ignorance est toujours une douce chose._

_~~~_

Son regard veillait sur lui.

Thomas grandissait comme tous les enfants, ne se souciant que de ses problèmes enfantins.

À treize ans, elle avait abandonné ses lunettes teintées de rose et voyait enfin comme ses parents.

Marie prenait de plus en plus conscience que son petit frère n'était pas comme ceux des autres.

Tandis que les leurs jouaient bruyamment, se bousculaient, couraient partout, il n'en était rien pour Thomas.

Son petit frère jouait toujours calmement, s'arrêtant sur chaque chose qui attirait son attention et l'observait sans limite.

Tandis que les autres jouaient ensemble,

_Thomas jouait toujours seul._

Comme tout le monde, elle pensait que c'était son frère qui refusait les contacts, mais elle s'était trompée.

Elle avait bien vu les efforts que ça lui avait pris pour aller vers les groupes d'enfants, d'essayer de jouer avec eux.

Mais inévitablement, il finissait toujours rejeté.

Il n'était guère étonnant que Thomas n'essayait plus, et restait donc dans son coin.

Au parc, il était toujours le seul enfant à jouer sans compagnon.

Même si cela ne semblait pas le déranger, Marie voyait bien que ses parents en souffraient mais le cachaient.

Quand elle l'accompagnait au parc, elle remarquait bien qu'il se privait d'aller au toboggan. À chaque fois, il se faisait doubler ou pousser.

Mais il ne se défendait jamais, et finissait toujours par partir.

À la place, il allait faire de la balançoire, même si à huit ans il n'arrivait toujours pas à se balancer seul.

Alors elle le poussait.

Les premières fois étaient compliquées, Thomas pleurant fortement lorsque ça allait trop haut, et finissait par en descendre pour ne plus y retourner.

Maintenant, elle savait parfaitement comment le pousser.

Et ça réchauffait son cœur peiné lorsqu'elle voyait son frère rire et sourire maladroitement.

Elle se espérait à chaque fois que cela dure, que ses parents puissent guérir avec cette vue.

_Mais c'était vain._

Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas au parc, et que Marie invitait des amis, Thomas disparaissait toujours.

Cet enfant était tellement calme qu'on pourrait oublier son existence, si il n'y avait pas toutes les photos pour prouver le contraire.

Les rares fois où il sortait quand il y avait ses amis, il était toujours silencieux.

Ses amis le saluaient toujours gentiment, sachant comment il était. Néanmoins, Thomas restait silencieux, faisant simplement un petit signe maladroit avant de repartir.

Ils s'étaient toujours demandés ce qu'il faisait quand ils étaient là, et Marie l'était également.

Une fois, ils sont allés l'espionner discrètement, et avaient été perplexes.

Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il fasse des bêtises. Mais à la place, Thomas rangeait méthodiquement l'un des gros classeurs rouges que sa mère lui avait donné.

Toutes les fiches traitant de divers sujet étaient rangées de manière quasi scientifique tant l'enfant était concentré.

À cela, ses amis étaient un peu mal à l'aise, se disant que c'était assez désolant de voir un enfant aussi solitaire.

Marie les détestait pour ça,

_Ils avaient raison._

_~~~_

_Le collège n'avait rien arrangé._

_Ça avait même empiré._

Bien que Marie soit au lycée juste à côté du collège de son frère, elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce qu'il s'y passait.

Elle ne voyait pas son petit frère dépérir dans ce lieu infecte.

Elle ne voyait pas les blessures que son frère avait lorsqu'il montait dans le bus.

Elle ne voyait pas la solitude qui grandissait autour de lui.

_Elle ne voyait rien._

Elle avait remarqué qu'après chaque journée de cours, Thomas filait dans sa chambre pour y rester.

L'aînée ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là-dedans et ne s'en était jamais souciée.

Durant un début de soirée, elle entendit un rire provenir de la chambre voisine. Curieuse elle s'avança à pas de loup et entrouvit légèrement la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit son petit frère sourire, toujours aussi maladroitement, mais pas moins rempli de joie.

Les pieds sur son fauteuil de bureau, le casque sur la tête, Thomas parlait de manière enthousiaste à quelqu'un.

Alors que Marie allait refermer la porte pour laisser de l'intimité, elle entendit une dernière chose.

"Tu es mon premier et meilleur ami Damien !"

_Ces mots la marquèrent douloureusement._

_~~~_

Malgré la découverte de l'amitié de son frère, Marie n'avait toujours rien remarqué.

Il avait fallu que ses parents confrontent Thomas pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Thomas était victime de harcèlement au collège.

Son petit frère était harcelé.

_Son doux petit frère souffrait._

À la réalisation des mots échangés entre les membres de sa famille, Marie s'effondra dans le couloir de l'étage, dos au mur.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi ignorante ?

Comment avait-elle pu ignorer la souffrance de son petit frère.

À quoi servait-elle si elle n'était même pas capable de le protéger ?

Un profond dégoût de soi se fit connaître en elle, lui donnant la nausée.

Elle était tellement plongée dans sa petite vie sans soucis qu'elle avait ignoré les problèmes que son cadet avait.

Le manque d'appétit.

Les cernes sous ses yeux.

Son teint malsain.

Les disparitions et les dégâts de ses affaires.

Ses blessures bien trop fréquentes.

Les fines marques rouges dissimulées sous ses manches longues.

_Elle avait tout ignoré._

Se reprenant difficilement, elle se jura une chose.

_Elle va les retrouver._

Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait des problèmes, surtout au vu de ses actions.

Cependant, elle ne regrettait rien.

Elle avait dû attendre lundi avant de pouvoir chercher les principaux coupables, et ne tarda pas à les trouver.

Marie était contente que son frère ne soit pas là aujourd'hui, ayant un rendez-vous médical.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que c'était deux filles et un gars qui avaient tout déclenché.

Le trio rigolait joyeusement à quelque chose qui avait été dite, ne remarquant pas son approche.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle agrippa fortement les longs cheveux d'une des filles que le reste du trio remarqua.

Sans aucune explication, elle la tira en arrière et se mit à la frapper avec son poing, ne lâchant aucunement les cheveux.

La jeune fille la griffait aux bras, essayant de se dégager, mais Marie ne s'en souciait pas.

Elle fut brutalement tirée en arrière par le garçon plus grand qu'elle.

Marie n'écouta aucun mot qui sortit du trou de merde qui leur servait de bouche.

Au lieu de ça, elle prit son sac chargé de bouquin par la hance et le balança en direction du visage du plus jeune.

Le son d'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, vite suivit par le cri de douleur du jeune homme.

Profitant qu'il soit à terre, Marie ignora la foule autour d'elle et entreprit de le frapper.

La rage coulait dans ses veines, réclamant le sang des coupables pour s'apaiser.

Un poing vint la frapper au visage, la faisant reculer un bref instant, sonnée par le coup.

Sa victime en profita pour inverser les positions et la maintenir sous lui.

Son visage subit quelques coups, un bras bloquant sa gorge pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Néanmoins, elle ne s'avoua pas vaincu et mordit sauvagement le bras qui la bloquait, goûtant le sang de l'autre dans sa bouche.

En entendant son cri de douleur, elle pressa plus fortement sa mâchoire, aimant la souffrance que l'autre ressentait.

Elle l'entendit crier d'arrêter, de le lâcher.

Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Ils n'avaient pas arrêté quand Thomas souffrait de leurs mots abjectes.

Ils avaient continué malgré les blessures qu'ils infligeaient à son frère.

Ils n'avaient rien fait pour arrêter ce jeu macabre.

Alors comment osait il lui demander d'arrêter, alors que Thomas leur avait sans doute demandé sans qu'ils ne fassent rien ?

_Son doux petit frère._

_Son adorable petit Thomas._

_Comment osaient ils blesser son petit frère, lui qui est trop doux pour se battre ?_

_Elle leur ferait payer._

La haine qu'elle avait pour eux ne fit que grandir.

Malheureusement, sa soif de vengeance fut interrompue lorsque des surveillants vinrent mettre fin au combat et les dirigèrent dans le bureau du principal.

Bien entendu, elle se fit passer un lourd savon par sa mère, qui la sermonnait d'employer une telle violence contre des plus jeunes.

Le trio fut également sermonné, Marie se délectant de leur état. Joie qui fut encore plus grande quand sa mère annonça froidement que, de toute façon, elle poursuivait l'établissement et les trois enfants en justice.

N'écoutant pas le principal qui essaya de la raisonner, sa mère les dirigea toutes les deux vers la voiture.

Un silence s'était installé, Marie redoutant de le briser par peur de la réaction de sa mère.

"Merci."

Sur le coup, elle ne comprit pas ce que sa mère voulait dire. Sentant son incompréhension, cette dernière élabora.

"Je sais que tu n'es pas une personne violente, et que tu as une bonne raison pour ça, je me trompe ?"

"... Non."

"Je suppose que tu as écouté la discussion qu'on a eu avec Thomas, et que tu as réagi un peu à chaud."

Aucun mot ne lui répondit, mais elle continua sur sa lancée.

"Tu sais, même si les parents craignent plus pour leur fille que leur fils, ton père et moi ne craignons pas pour toi. Je veux dire... Si, nous craignons pour toi comme n'importe quels autres parents. Mais nous savons que tu peux te défendre, que tu as le caractère qu'il faut pour riposter. Alors que Thomas... "

" Il est trop gentil. "

" C'est ça. Même si ton frère peut s'énerver, il ne se défend jamais. C'est comme si il ne savait pas comment réagir. C'est pour ça que je suis soulagée de savoir que tu es là pour lui. Et ton père et moi sommes reconnaissant pour ça. "

" Et... La punition ? Pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... "

" Exceptionnellement tu ne seras pas puni. On ne cautionne pas une telle violence, mais tu as voulu défendre ton frère, et ça, ça rattrape largement la faute. "

Marie sentit sa gorge se resserrer face à de tels mots. Les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

" Mais pourtant... Je-je n'ai pas pu le protéger avant ! Si je n'avais pas été si aveugle alors i-"

" Tu n'es pas la seule fautive Marie. Ce n'est même pas de ta faute, mais la mienne et celle de ton père. Alors ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Laisse nous gérer tout ça ma chérie. "

Les nerfs de Marie finirent par lâcher, provoquant des pleurs coupant le silence de la voiture.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'hôpital, pour une radio afin de vérifier qu'elle n'ait pas de traumatisme crânien qu'elle vit son père et Thomas.

Marie s'était vite calmée dans ses pleurs. Ayant toujours été une personne fière, elle détestait se montrer faible.

Son père vint de suite l'embrasser, s'inquiétant de son état, le rassurant sans plus attendre.

La voix légèrement fluette de son frère se fit bientôt entendre.

"J'ai attrapé osselait."

Marie cligna des yeux, complètement surprise par la phrase que Thomas avait choisir de dire. Avant que ses parents ne puissent dire quoique ce soit, elle prit la parole.

"Ah bon ? Et tu l'as attrapé où ?"

"Peu après la tour de lavanville. J'ai dû combattre le fantôme d'Ossatueur. Je voulais fuir mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'aime pas ça."

Marie éclata de rire, pas étonné que son frère ait dit ça. Même dans un jeu tel que _Pokémon_ son frère était trop gentil.

Ce dernier fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sorti une tablette de chocolat.

" Tiens. "

Sans plus de mot, il la lui tendit, et elle remarqua que c'était son Milka préféré. Voyant l'incompréhension de sa fille, le père expliqua.

"Quand on a appris par ta mère que vous étiez ici, il a refusé de venir de suite. Il voulait absolument qu'on te ramène du chocolat. On a dû faire trois magasins car il ne trouvait pas celui que tu aimes. Il a même justifié par " Si Marie est pas bien, alors il lui faut du chocolat. Elle aime le chocolat. Alors il faut lui prendre ce qu'elle aime poir qu'elle aille mieux. ", un vrai têtu celui-là. "

Marie fut surprise puis touchée par ce que son frère a fait.

Voyant qu'elle allait de nouveau craquer, son père emmena Thomas pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Ce dernier ne voulait pas, mais lorsque son père lui dit que Marie aimerait sûrement boire quelque chose avec le chocolat, il n'avait pas protesté.

Dès la porte refermée, Marie éclata de nouveau en sanglots, sa mère la cajolant tendrement.

_Comment du chocolat pouvait autant la toucher ?_

_~~~_

Thomas avait désormais quinze ans, et Marie vingt ans. 

Cette année de collège était charnière pour Thomas, le brevet arrivant à grands pas. 

Cependant, le cadet de la famille faiblissait à vue d'œil, surmené par le travail.

Il continuait de voir une psychologue, et même si elle ne savait ce dont elle et ses parents avaient discuté, elle voyait bien que quelque chose se tramait.

Elle voyait ses parents courir dans tous les sens, parlant de manière effrénée au sujet de rendez-vous et de papiers à remplir avant 2 semaines.

Quant à Thomas...

Son petit frère semblait insensible à ce qu'il passait, suivant docilement sa mère pour être emmené elle ne sait où.

Un samedi soir, alors que Thomas jouait calmement dans sa chambre avec son ami, Marie fut convoquée par ses parents dans la cuisine.

S'asseyant comme ils le voulaient, elle commençait à stresser en voyant leur visage fermé.

"Marie, ce qu'on va te dire est important, alors-"

"Pourquoi vous me convoquez mais pas Thomas ?"

"Car ça le concerne."

L'aînée se figea, son corps devenant tendu face au silence pesant. Est-ce que Thomas avait encore des soucis à l'école ? Son cauchemar avait repris ?

Avant de paniquer un peu plus, ses parents la rassurèrent.

"Ne stresse pas. C'est pas si grave. Enfin, c'est important."

"Ce que ton père veut dire c'est que ton frère est handicapé."

La bombe était lâchée.

Contrairement à son père qui avait du tact et essayait toujours d'expliquer doucement, sa mère n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

Et elle ne savait pas si elle aimait ça ou non pour l'instant.

" Co-comment ça ? "

" La psychologue de Thomas nous a expliqué qu'elle avait remarqué quelque chose à son sujet. Suite aux dires de ton frère, elle a un peu cherché et lui a fait passer quelques petits tests. Elle nous a ensuite expliqué lors d'une rencontre et nous a orienté vers une spécialiste. "

" Cette dernière lui a fait passer d'autres tests, nous ayant pris en urgence d'ailleurs. Et après les deux séries d'examens... Le verdict est tombé. Ton frère a une dyspraxie majeure et des traits autistiques. Bien entendu, elle nous a expliqué qu'elle n'était pas spécialisé dans l'autisme, mais que Thomas possédait quelques traits... "

Plus personne ne prononça un mot.

Marie essayait de digérer ce que ses parents venaient de raconter. Elle comprenait maintenant le caractère étrange de Thomas, qu'il avait toujours eu.

Les pleurs et sursauts suite aux bruits forts, son dégoût face à quelques textures, son refus d'aller dans les lieu bondés...

_Son isolement des autres._

_Sa maladresse, source des moqueries._

Et il n'y avait _rien_ qu'elle puisse faire.

C'était un ennemi qu'elle ne pouvait pas combattre.

"Et Thomas ? Il a réagi comment ?"

Un sourire mitigé lui fut donné.

"Comme d'habitude. Imperturbable. La seule chose qui le préoccupait était qu'on rentre avant treize heures pour manger ensemble."

Cela la toucha un peu que Thomas veuille autant manger avec elle.

Mais ça ne changeait rien.

_Son petit frère était_ **_différent._ **

**_~~_ **

Elle ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Peut-être est-ce dû à son entrée à la fac qui la stressait.

Ou bien l'accumulation de toutes les frustrations en raison de l'habdicap de son frère.

Il n'empêchait pas qu'elle s'était viollement disputée avec Thomas.

Du moins, à sens unique.

Marie aimerait bien que son cadet se défende au moins une fois dans sa vie. Elle ne sera pas toujours là pour lui. Et puis il était assez grand maintenant.

Il ne l'avait même pas regardé quand elle lui parlait. C'était énervant et malpoli.

_Pourtant ce n'est pas de sa faute._

Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, désirant rester seule et ne plus le voir.

Alors qu'elle ruminait sa colère, trois coups se firent à la porte. Ouvrant sa porte d'un coup sec, elle fit face à Thomas.

Elle l'écoutait sans l'entendre, se fichant de ce qu'il pouvait raconter.

Ne désirant plus le voir, elle referma brusquement la porte. Alors qu'elle retournait à son bureau, elle entendit 3 coups à la porte.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se lève et rouvrit la porte.

Son regard baissa sur le palier de sa chambre. Une tablette de chocolat reposait innocemment sur le sol, attendant qu'elle le prenne.

Comment ose t-il penser que ça la calmerait et que ça réglerait le problème ?

Ce geste ne fit que la rendre encore plus furieuse.

Ramassant la tablette, et la fixa un court instant avant de la jeter brutalement en bas des escaliers et de claquer la porte.

Marie se laissa tomber sur son lit, désirant juste rester seule.

Parfois, elle espérait avoir une petite sœur.

Ou un petit frère _normal._

Sous la colère, elle en voulait à ses parents. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas fait d'erreur, Thomas ne serait pas comme ça.

Elle aurait aimé un petit frère avec qui elle aurait pu jouer comme tous les enfants.

Faire des sorties normales qui ne se terminaient pas dans des crises.

Des disputes comme n'importe quels frères et sœurs.

Pourquoi n'avait elle pas eu ça ?

Elle aimait s'imaginer les possibles embrouilles qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

Se seraient-ils bagarrés pour une chose futile telle que la dernière part de gâteau ?

Auraient-ils crié à pleins poumons sur l'autre ?

Se levant, elle s'installa à son bureau et démarra l'ordinateur. Elle se l'était durement payé avec son petit boulot, mais ça en valait la peine.

En quelques clics, une musique commença doucement à se lancer.

Marie se mit à ranger sa chambre, sachant que ça l'aiderait à se calmer.

Écoutant vaguement, elle sentit la tension s'évanouir au fur et à mesure qu'elle rangeait calmement.

Pendant qu'elle organisait ses livres, elle fit tomber sans le vouloir un ouvrage assez épais.

Posant la pile qu'elle avait dans les bras, elle se pencha et ramassa l'objet à terre.

En le prenant dans les mains, elle remarqua que c'était un des albums photos de la famille. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi il était dans sa chambre.

Marie s'asseya par terre et ouvrit l'album. La première photo fut une peu près la naissance de Thomas. Marie avait quatre ans et quelque, tenant son petit frère dans les bras.

Son air était concentré, prenant la tâche de donner le biberon sérieusement.

Thomas, qui n'avait que quelques mois, avait une petite main posé sur le biberon, les yeux mi-clos.

Il était mignon dans son pyjama à pieds jaune pastel avec un motif de poussin.

Marie remarqua facilement les bouclettes qui s'étaient déjà formées sur la petite tête.

Tournant quelques pages, elle tomba sur une autre photo, cette fois ils étaient déguisés.

Elle devait avoir neuf ans, et Thomas quatre. Son expression était fière, sans doute en raison de son costume.

La tenue noire accompagnée d'une cape de même couleur, le tout avec un sabre rouge. Elle semblait si fière de son costume de Dark Vador.

Un léger sourire se fit en repensant à son ego de ce jour là. Son regard deriva sur son petit frère.

Il lui tenait la main, suçant son pouce, ne regardant absolument pas la caméra.

Marie devait avouer qu'il était mignon, surtout dans son déguisement de coccinelle. Il n'avait aucun maquillage, ayant pleuré lorsqu'on avait tenté de lui en mettre.

Cette tenue était en réalité son surpyjama, son père n'ayant acheté qu'un serre-tête pour compléter le déguisement.

Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ne tenant pas en place.

Marie feuilleta encore quelques pages, remarquant quelque chose.

De toute la famille de quatre personnes, Thomas était le seul à avoir des cheveux bouclés. Elle savait qu'ils avaient complètement les même parents, ayant la petite taille et le regard doux de son père, mais les yeux de sa mère et sa bouche.

En fait, la seule autre personne qui avait de tels cheveux était leur grand-mère paternelle, en raison de son origine irlandaise. Elle avait de jolies boucles rougeoyantes, cheveux dont Thomas avait hérité. Bien qu'il n'était pas roux, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il avait de légers reflets roux lorsque le soleil tapait sur sa tête.

Elle devait avouer que cela donnait un air adorable à son frère. Elle se rappellait comment les gens confondaient Thomas avec une fille raison de ses boucles.

Marie aimait bien le coiffer, peigner ses douces bouclettes et faire des coiffures, avec ou sans accessoires.

Thomas s'en fichait, la laissant toujours faire. Et c'était une chose pour laquelle bon nombre d'amies lui enviaient.

Une culpabilité se fit grandissante, lui donnant un poids désagréable dans son estomac.

Elle se redressa quand elle entendit du bruit, se dirigeant vers la source.

Son regard tomba sur Thomas qui était dans un piteux état, berçant doucement son bras droit.

La panique prit contrôle de son corps, entourant Thomas.

"Thomas ?! Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Tu as bien vu qu'avec le temps ainsi il fallait pas sortir !"

"Tiens. J'ai trouvé des pervenches."

Son regard tomba sur le petit bouquet que son frère lui tendait. Elle avait toujours aimé ce genre de fleurs. La signification était belle, faisant référence aux souvenirs.

Prenant doucement le bouquet, ses mains tremblaient, émue par ce que son frère avait fait.

En le regardant, elle vit son bras et sentir l'horreur grimper à la vue de son os sortant de sa paume.

Elle le désinfecta et le changea dans sa chambre, pas gênée de le voir quasi nu. Après tout, elle avait aidé à le laver quand il était bébé ou petit.

Elle le traîna dans la voiture de leur père et démarra sans tarder.

Elle s'en voulait.

Sa haine de soi grandissait.

Elle était l'aînée.

Et pourtant... Elle avait causé du tord à son frère.

Si elle ne s'était pas énervée, Thomas n'aurait jamais eu à sortir par ce temps pour lui trouver un cadeau.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle accélérait. Elle voulait arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital, pour soigner son petit frère.

Elle n'était pas mieux que ceux qui s'en étaient pris à son frère il y a quelques années. Comment aurait-elle pu tomber à leur niveau ?

Thomas n'avait pas choisi.

Il avait pas choisi d'avoir cet handicap.

Il n'avait rien demandé, et pourtant il subissait tout.

Elle était sensée le protéger, veiller sur lui.

Alors pourquoi l'avoir utilisé pour soulager ses nerfs ?

Avant de pouvoir continuer plus loin, elle fut rappelée à la réalité par Thomas qui lui disait qu'elle allait trop vite.

Elle lui faisait peur.

Ça n'aidait pas avec sa culpabilité.

Marie lui proposa de mettre de la musique. Ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un calme

_Hailey's song. Ça me fait penser à toi._

Cette réponse lui fit quelque chose.

Si elle aimait autant cette chanson, c'est parce qu'elle lui rappelait ce qu'elle ressentait pour son frère.

Elle sait qu'elle serait capable de tuer pour lui, si cela signifiait le protéger et lui assurer un avenir meilleur.

L'amour qu'elle avait pour Thomas était... Elle n'avait pas de mots pour le définir.

C'était passionné, sachant qu'elle se battra bec et ongles pour lui, bravant vents et marées.

Cela avait également une douceur incommensurable. Elle accepterait tout pour lui. Le moindre de ses désirs, elle l'accomplirait.

C'était aussi un amour pur. Son désir était de tenir Thomas contre elle et de le bercer. Qu'il s'endorme dans un sommeil éternel, où il ne ressentirait aucun douleur. Où aucun mal ne pourrait le toucher.

Marie savait que son amour pour Thomas pouvait paraître malsain pour les gens,ces derniers pouvant considérer qu'ils étaient trop proches pour que ce soit "normal".

Mais elle s'en foutait. Elle aimait Thomas car il était la seule personne qui lui resterait si ses parents venaient à partir.

Elle était la seule sur qui il pourrait alors compter, et elle se devait d'être là, et d'être forte pour lui.

Dans un monde inadapté pour les gens comme lui, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire...

_C'était se battre et être son protecteur._


	15. Chapter 15

Le temps était passé, et désormais, Thomas avait eu ses dix-huit ans en janvier.

C'était y a quelques mois, et comme chaque année, il fêtait sain anniversaire avec seulement ses parents et sa sœur.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas de ne rien recevoir ni avoir de gâteau, mais sa famille y tenait.

Damien avait également eu les siens en août. Et il en avait bien profité, s'étant pris sa première cuite.

Il en avait râlé avec lui pendant une discussion Skype. Discussion pendant laquelle ils avaient abordé un nouveau sujet.

Les conventions.

Leur notoriété avait doucement grandi, leurs fans augmentant en nombre. Et bien entendu, bon nombre voulait les rencontrer en convention.

Damien avait donc abordé ce sujet, parlant de la Paris games week qui serait le meilleur endroit pour le faire.

Thomas était indifférent. Ou bien pas très chaud pour le faire. Néanmoins, il écouta les raisons de Damien, n'en retenant qu'une seule.

_On pourrait enfin se rencontrer si on y allait !_

Il devait avouer que ça l'intéressait de rencontrer son ami, d'enfin pouvoir le voir au delà de la Webcam.

Maintenant qu'il était adulte, il pouvait y aller. Mais il devait en parler avec ses parents.

Damien était d'accord, devant lui aussi en parler avec les siens et demander un peu d'argent.

Dès que la discussion prit fin, Thomas alla voir ses parents.

-Je dois aller sur Paris en octobre.

Les deux aînés furent pris de court par cette déclaration. Sa mère se reprit le plus vite.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu y aller ?

-Je dois aller voir Damien. Et il veut qu'on aille à une convention.

Ses parents le fixèrent du regarde, pensifs.

-Tu sais que c'est dangereux d'y aller seul ? Surtout à ton âge...

-Je sais. Mais tout est dangereux dans le monde. Je n'ai pas plus de risques à y aller que si je partais chercher le pain.

Son père était clairement inquiet, réticent à ce que son fils, son petit garçon, aille dans une aussi grande ville tout seul.

Contrairement à lui, sa mère était réfléchie, réfléchissant déjà sur une solution.

-Si nous sommes d'accord, alors nous voulons que tu y ailles avec Marie. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes le train tout seul.

-Mathilde ! Il est trop jeune pour y aller !

-José, notre fils a dix-huit ans. Il est adulte et peut partir quand il veut. Pourtant il a pris la peine de nous en parler.

-Oui mais-

-Et on ne pourra pas le garder éternellement sous notre aile. Un jour viendra où il partira pour prendre son indépendance.

-Je comprends... Alors j'accepte la décision que tu prends...

Lui donnant un sourire et un baiser, la femme se retourna vers son fils.

-Je vais en discuter avec Marie pour savoir si elle est libre pour t'accompagner. Ce sera combien de temps ta convention ?

-Juste une journée.

Hochant la tête, elle reprit la préparation du repas.

Thomas se dirigea vers le jardin, s'asseyant à l'ombre et profitant du calme.

Son cerveau passait en revu toutes les situations possibles pour cette fameuse journée.

Leur complicité sera-t-elle la même après cette rencontre ?

S'entendront-ils vraiment ou nullement ?

Est-ce que Damien sera toujours ami avec lui quand il apprendra la vérité ?

Ces quelques questions le taraudaient, faisant naître en lui un certain malaise.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Damien décidait de lui tourner le dos. Il en aurait le droit, mais est-ce que ça lui ferait mal ?

Sa maladresse avec les autres était toujours là, bien qu'il ait goûté à l'amitié.

Après toutes ces années à avoir un ami, avoir quelqu'un qui l'apprécie sans l'humilier ou le harceler, en être coupé brutalement le perturberait.

Sentant sa gorge se nouer légèrement, Thomas décida d'aller se promener, désirant se vider la tête.

_Après tout, il y a encore de nombreuses semaines à attendre._

_~~~_

_Ses mains suaient._

Le jeune homme regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, sa sœur déjà endormie sur son siège. 

Ils avaient décidé de prendre le train, sachant que se garer dans la capitale serait vraiment casse-tête.

Sa sœur était comme leurs parents, pouvant s'endormir dans n'importe quel endroit. Mais pas Thomas.

S'endormir était impossible, les bruits alentours étant inconnus, ses sens ayant une sensibilité accrue le gênant.

De plus, il se sent exposé à dormir au milieu d'inconnus, ayant l'impression que son corps était à nu.

La seule occupation étant de regarder le paysage défiler derrière la vitre.

S'étant délaissé du temps, il trouva que le train était arrivé bien vite, déclarant leur arrivée dans les hauts-parleurs du wagon.

Sortant avec sa sœur, ils se posèrent aussi loin que possible des foules grouillantes dans le centre de la gare.

Marie en profita pour faire une dernière mise au point avec lui.

-Tu as bien ton sac à dos ?

-Oui.

-Tu as bien ton téléphone portable ? Chargé ?

-Oui.

-Et ta bouteille d'eau ? Ta carte pour la journée ? Ton billet ?

-Oui.

Légèrement agacée par les réponses aussi abruptes, Marie lança un sourire que Thomas eut du mal à identifier.

-Ça va aller pour la journée ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Cette réponse ne soulagea aucunement l'aînée qui resta aussi calme que possible.

-Si jamais ça va pas, tu m'appelles et je viens te chercher OK ?

-Oui.

-Je viendrais de toute façon te chercher à la sortie de la convention. Sois prudent d'accord ?

-Oui.

Avant de ne pouvoir rajouter quelque ce soit, le regard de sa sœur se posa sur un point fixe derrière lui. Se retournant avant de voir la raison, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en la voyant.

À quelques pas de lui, un jeune homme se tenait là, fixant le duo de son regard bleuté. Voyant qu'ils l'avaient repéré, il leur fit une salutation de la main, se rapprochant lentement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Marie voyait bien que son petit frère était un peu tendu. Elle voulait rester avec lui mais elle savait qu'en le maternant, il ne ferait jamais de pas en avant.

Déposant un baiser sur sa joue, elle les salua avant de s'éloignant, allant à la rencontre de son amie.

Quant à Thomas, ses yeux restaient fixés sur la silhouette devant lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, le silence maladroit s'éternisant entre eux.

Il en profita pour le détailler un peu. Il était grand, bien plus que lui, sans doute une tête de plus. Il était également plus large. Ses joues avaient une certaine particularité, une qui le faisait complexer bien que lui ne voyait pas en quoi.

Le bouclé savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Après tout, c'était leur toute première rencontre IRL. Alors il lui déclara quelque chose qu'il voulait dire depuis un moment.

-Tu as de jolis yeux.

Thomas vit son interlocuteur cligner des yeux plusieurs fois et froncer les sourcils. Il ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou pas, mais il avait au moins dit ce qu'il pensait.

Un rire s'échappa du plus grand, ce dernier ayant surmonté sa surprise.

-Merci, mais t'es tout petit toi !

-Je sais.

-Tu prends toujours tout au premier degré ?

-Je sais pas. Pourquoi parler de degré alors que ça concerne les températures et non les paroles ?

-Je vois que t'es vraiment comme ça en vrai.

-Oui.

Un autre rire se fit entendre, Thomas fixant un point derrière l'épaule du plus grand, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Il fallut un petit moment pour que le son joyeux se calme.

-Aaah... Ça fait mal aux joues de rire !

-Alors ne ris pas.

-Bah si.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Au fait, faisons de vraies présentations !

-Pourquoi des vraies ? Y a des fausses présentations ?

-Hum... Je sais pas, j'ai juste dit ça comme ça. Bon ! Je suis Damien Laguionie, enchanté !

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Oui mais là je te le dis en face !

-Mais tu l'avais déjà fait par caméra.

-Je sais mais c'est par politesse !

-Ah. Je suis Thomas Iturralde et je n'aime pas serrer les mains.

-Ah bah alors je ne vais jamais te serrer la main ! Enchanté de te connaître !

-Mais tu me connais déjà.

Damien reprit son fou rire, visiblement amusé par le comportement du plus petit. Bien vite, ils quittèrent enfin la gare en direction du métro, leur destination étant la PGW.

Sa mère lui avait donné sa carte bancaire, estimant que son fils était enfin assez grand pour se gérer tout seul. Il put donc acheter son billet un jour après quelques minutes d'hésitation, réfléchissant sur lequel prendre.

Ses doigts furent pris de tics nerveux lorsqu'ils attendaient leur métro. L'idée d'être coincé dans une foule le stressait. Cela signifiait une avalanche d'odeurs, des contacts avec les autres indésirables et du bruit permanent.

Et il détestait ça. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Damien, plongé dans une discussion unilatérale. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, le plus petit se précipita colla son dos contre les portes d'en face. Cela le soulageait un peu en estimant que ça limiterait au moins les contacts physiques.

Son ami vint se placer devant lui, sentant sans doute le trouble qui l'habitait. Thomas fit un effort pour discuter, se concentrant uniquement sur Damien.

Il semblait que ça fonctionnait car aucun des deux ne remarqua les arrêts avant leur destination, au point de le rater de peu.   
Le duo sortit du métro, un fou rire les prenant.

Trouvant enfin la sortie après de nombreuses erreurs, ils arrivèrent enfin à la convention.

Thomas sentit le stress monter en lui. Suivant docilement Damien jusqu'à leur stand, guidés par un agent du salon, ils purent enfin s'installer.

Ses mains devenaient moites et prises de légers tremblements. Un coup d'œil à son comparse lui dévoila la même condition.

C'était leur toute première convention, aucun ne s'étant attendu à se retrouver suivi par des personnes. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était jouer et rire ensemble. Mais il semblait que des gens les appréciaient pour cela.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire à ces inconnus, faisant ainsi monter le stress en lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait plus reculer, l'heure des dédicaces ayant commencée.

C'est ainsi que le duo fit ses premières dédicaces et photos, profitant de discuter avec les joyeux abonnés.

Damien s'en sortait bien, prenant rapidement le coup de main, lui rappelant un poisson dans l'eau tant il avait pris de l'aisance.

Quant à lui... Il essayait de suivre l'exemple de son partenaire, mais bien vite il se sentir atteindre sa limite.

_Trop de bruits._

_Sourire._

_Serrer la main._

_Trop de contacts._

_Trop d'odeurs._

Le jeune homme tentait de prendre sur lui, mais son sourire laissa transparaître son mal-être, devenant de plus en plus crispé.

Il lui fallut des efforts considérables pour ne pas se balancer sur ses pieds et se replier sur lui-même. Au point qu'il sentit une petite goutte de sueur couler dans sa nuque et sa tête se mettre à tourner.

Il avait l'impression que des bruits statiques, telle une télé débranchée, remplissaient entièrement son esprit et submergeait son ouïe.

Enfin l'heure de fin arriva, un bénévole de la convention faisant partir les derniers abonnés qui avaient eu ce qu'ils désiraient.

Les jeunes hommes purent retourner se détendre dans leur espace dédié, pouvant profiter du calme avant la séance de l'après-midi.

Le plus petit suivit son partenaire dans leur loge, ce dernier se laissant tomber sur la petite banquette à leur disposition.

-Hé Thomas! Ça-

Avant de ne pouvoir entendre la suite, le susnommé recouvrit ses oreilles d'un casque antibruit. Il ne savait pas comment Damien allait le prendre mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Il avait besoin de calme.

Il avait besoin de silence pour évacuer tout ce surplus de stimulus sensoriels. Gardant les mains sur chaque oreille, Thomas se mit à se balancer doucement.

Ce geste, habituel pour lui, l'aidait à reprendre le contrôle. Il y avait moins de bruits désormais, mais la lumière le gênait encore. Les néons lui submergeaient les rétines malgré ses paupières baissées.

Se dirigeant vers l'interrupteur, il éteignit les lumières, soulageant ses yeux par la même occasion.

Il ne se préoccupa nullement de Damien qui essayait de lui parler, sans doute pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Le duo n'était pas entièrement dans le noir, quelques rayons de lumière ayant réussi à se glisser dans la pièce.

Thomas se dirigea ensuite vers son sac, fouillant dedans et en sortit l'écharpe rouge qu'il avait apporté. Y plongeant son faciès, il prit une profonde respiration.

C'était sans doute son écharpe, mais sa mère l'avait suffisamment porté pour qu'il y ait son odeur d'imprégnée dessus.

L'odeur de sa mère l'aidait à se calmer, son odorat se concentrant uniquement sur cette senteur, et non plus sur la dizaine qu'il pouvait sentir à leur stand.

Doucement, Thomas se sentit reprendre le contrôle, le calme revenant petit à petit en lui.

Il semblait que Damien avait compris que son ami avait besoin de calme ou de déstresser, et était donc resté calme dans son coin.

Lorsqu'il se sentit d'aplomb, Thomas enleva son casque et son écharpe, estimant qu'il était assez calmé et ne désirant pas laisser Damien de côté plus longtemps.

En tournant son regard vers lui, il le vit avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles, regardant sans doute les SMS qu'il aurait pu recevoir.

Se sentant observé, le regard bleuté quitta le petit écran pour rencontrer deux perles noisettes.

-Ça y est ? Tu as fini ce que tu avais à fait ?

-Oui.

-J'ai pas compris ce que tu avais, mais t'avais l'air pas bien donc je t'ai laissé tranquille.

-Merci... Je suis désolé si j'ai l'air de t'avoir mis de côté.

-T'en fais pas. Maintenant on peut manger !

Heureusement, le repas se passa dans une ambiance plus légère, Thomas profitant de ce que sa mère lui avait préparé. Ça le soulageait un peu que sa mère l'ait fait, n'étant ainsi pas submergé par des textures qu'il n'aimait pas. Elle avait même pris le temps de lui enlever les champignons du plat.

Bien trop vite à son goût, il fallut retourner au stand pour la séance de l'après-midi. Thomas sentait déjà ses nerfs être à vif, ce qui ne l'aidait pas pour cette séance.

Au contraire, il avait l'impression que c'était pire. Il clignait plus souvent des yeux pour retenir les larmes qui commençaient à se manifester.

Gardant son sourire comme il put, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête.

_En finir._

Bien trop lentement à son goût, l'heure toucha à sa fin. Il pourrait enfin sortir de cet enfer. Le duo prit son temps pour récupérer leurs affaires et sortir de la convention, attendant la sœur aînée de Thomas.

Ce dernier n' en pouvait plus, il se balançait doucement sur ses pieds, ses mains prisent de tics nerveux.

Il y avait encore trop de monde. Trop de bruit.

_Trop de tout._

Il sentit la main de Damien se poser sur son épaule, et tout s'enchaîna.

Son corps fut pris de sanglots, les larmes plus du tout retenues et dévalant ses joues. Ses deux mains se claquant sur ses oreilles, dans une maigre tentative de filtrer les sons alentours.

Il voulait partir d'ici. Il voulait rentrer et s'isoler dans sa chambre. S'allonger sur son lit et rester dans le noir.

Le jeune accablé ne se rendit pas compte des tentatives de son ami pour le calmer. Ils ne remarquèrent donc pas la sœur du plus petit arriver en courant lorsqu'elle les repéra et à l' entente des pleurs.

-Thomas! Thomas! Tout va bien ?! Thomas !

Le plus grand fut écarté sans ménagement par la jeune femme qui comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait. Sans attendre, elle fouilla dans le sac de Thomas et en sorti son casque antibruit. Damien aida comme il peut, tenant les mains de son ami qui gesticulaient pendant que sa sœur mettait le casque. Cela sembla le calmer lorsqu'il se rendit compte u'il n'était plus accablé par les sons.

Damien regarda Marie sécher doucement le visage de son frère, ayant mis des gants pour limiter les contacts physiques. Elle mit l'écharpe de sorte que Thomas avait le nez dedans, ce qui semblait l'aider à se calmer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Marie se retourna vers lui, la colère se lisant sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?!

-Je-

-Tu aurais dû l'aider à rester calme ! En fait, tu n'aurais jamais dû l'inviter à venir !

-Hé ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est dans cet état mais je savais pas quoi faire ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

-Tu as bien remarqué dans la journée qu'il devait pas être bien !

-Oui mais-

-Mais t'as rien foutu car t'étais égoïste ! Tu mérites pas Thomas ! Ce sera la première et dernière fois qu'il fera ça !

-Tu ne peux pas l'interdire ! Il est majeur et peut faire ce qu'il veut ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

-Étant sa sœur aînée si, j'ai mon mot à dire ! Et je t'interdis de l'approcher ou de lui parler ! Je ne veux plus que tu le contacte ! Thomas était bien plus heureux avant de te connaître !

Chamboulé par ces mots durs, il ne fit aucun geste lorsque son ami fut escorté par sa sœur, les voyant s'éloigner petit à petit.

Agripant sa poitrine, il resserra la prise sur son pull. Il sentait son cœur lui faire mal, un resserrement fort se faisant ressentir à l'idée de ne plus parler à Thomas. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait plus. Mais il pensait qu'en le laissant tranquille ça irait mieux...

_Était-il un si mauvais ami ?_


End file.
